Truth be told
by Lady Pixel
Summary: Elissa Cousland accepted defeat when Alistair left her after the Landsmeet. Seeking a prisoner in Denerim as a new recruit, she looks to Alistair for assistance. Instead, she finds herself framed, covered in blood, hovering over the body of the new Queen.
1. Chapter 1

The archdemon was gone, and we survived. Together, side by side.

That is when my nightmare truly begun.

Alistair had made it clear that I couldn't bear his child, to give him an heir to the throne. The moment I made him king, the words I heard out of his mouth shattered me into so many different pieces. I was in shock.

I had the notion, at the Landsmeet, I would give him a shake up. I would declare myself queen, next to Alistair. I shook my head, a chuckle escaping my lips.

But there was part of me, a somewhat traditional part of me, who held back. I was the last Cousland. Nobility second only to royalty, and we were in so thick in love. I wanted Alistair to make the first move, to publicly declare his love, to propose. What reason could there possibly be, for us not to get married? I was a fool, and a big one at that.

Days before the biggest battle of our lives, and here I was, playing the fool, hearing the words shatter me. It's beyond me why he chose to shatter those dreams, in front of all the friends I had gathered. It was a mere brave face. The moment he returned to camp, I threw biggest tantrum any of my companions had ever seen. Then I had retired to my room, and screamed myself to sleep, much like a naughty child.

I have my suspicions, that while I slept, several particular friends had a good lecture at Alistair. He had been sporting a black eye, scratches and several magic induced bruises, which Wynne had simply refused to treat. It warmed my black heart.

Still, it made little to no difference. Morrigan had offered to spare her life, while furthering her plans. I am still unsure of her plans, but I am certain I will find out, sooner or later, for better or worse. Breaking that news to Alistair was hard, however, and in a sense, I gave him away to an apostate who I called my sister.

I avoided Alistair at all costs, for every time he smiled at me, every time our eyes locked, every time he laughed, another part of my heart felt like it was about to be ripped out of my chest.

It had barely been a month when the news hit me, and being honest, it felt like Fort Drakon had fallen out of the sky and pinned me to the ground. Alistair was to get married, to a _lovely_ woman from the Bannorn. I knew her, once. She had been sent to Highever to study governance for a year. I had studied alongside her, and, dear maker, she was _lovely_. She was polite, calm and fair. What was even better, is that she was perfectly capable of managing the kingdom, and most willing to do the jobs Alistair hated. That alone, made him happy.

I wanted Alistair to marry a dragon. Someone who Ferelden would hate, spur, reject. I wanted to hear them say, that I was the better choice. I wanted to give Alistair something to think about, his mistake. But there has it – he picked the rose amongst the weeds. Again, I was more the fool.

I was nowhere near the end of my nightmare. The Darkspawn just refused to die, to go back underground. This took most of my time, and eventually I pushed him to the back of my mind. A stern, harsh leader I may have been to the new recruits, but I commanded respect with fairness.

The latest recruit I was searching for, however, was rumoured to be in Denerim. It was an elf in the Alienage, who had been imprisoned for theft. She had then escaped, but not after stealing thirty sovereigns from the prison, and delivering the money to orphans. Rumour was she was to be put to death. I had to find her, before it was too late.

The worst part of it all is I had no idea where to start. With time ticking sweetly away, I had no choice. I was to confront Alistair, and his fiancée to request to see this girl before she was put to waste.

The meeting had gone smooth enough, and he had been most helpful – a promise that she will have the option of joining the grey wardens, his agreement she would be perfect for the job. He, proudly, "introduced" me to Amelia, his fiancée. Perhaps he thought my feelings for him had died with the Archdemon. Perhaps his brain died with the Archdemon instead.

We exchanged pleasantries, and she smiled a genuine smile, and _hugged _me. She was glad I did not die with my family. She was so glad, and told me how she cried for days and days upon hearing the news. She had looked at me straight in the eye, and asked me to be her maid of honour. To be there on their big, glamorous day, helping the love of my life marry another. What a cruel, cruel world this is.

Afterwards, she had asked to walk with me to my room. We talked about life at Highever, and the things we did miss so dearly. Then she turned to me, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" She had whispered.

I could only stare into her blue eyes, confusion bubbling up around me. I must have looked like an idiot, and I sure felt like one.

"W-What on Ferelden could you possibly be sorry for?" I stammered.

"I know you love him." She whispered while holding her head low. "The whole of Ferelden knows it, and I am not a fool."

Forget I said I felt like Fort Drakon landed on top of me, it was the whole of Denerim.

"That is in the past." I shrugged. "I am a Grey Warden now, no longer a Cousland."

She had shaken her pretty little head, her dark hair flowing around her. She wore it down, just like I had while I travelled with Alistair and our friends.

"Nobody can take away your heritage, Elissa. What I am saying, is that I know you love him, and I know how hard this must be for you. I am so grateful you do not hate me for this." She embraced me in her tight hug. I hugged her back, lightly. I have never felt like that before. I wanted to chop her head off, at the same time I felt like she was being genuine. All I could think is to keep breathing, keep breathing.

Eventually she pulled away, looking me in the eye.

"He loves you too, you know?" I didn't know if that was a question or statement. Maybe it wasn't Denerim after all, it was the whole of Ferelden, landing on top of me with such force.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't be saying this" She whispered. "You look horrified. I just wanted to thank you, and tell you the truth." She turned to leave, daring to curtsy before she left. "I do love him, and I promise to take care of him...I just hope, that one day, he will love me as much as he loves you."

And she ran, bolting down the hallways. She didn't want to know what I had to say back to that, and that made me grateful. I had crawled into my bed, wishing it would just eat me up.

But the nightmare was nowhere near over.

It seemed even Alistair couldn't find this mysterious elf, and none of his guards could turn up any leads. Eventually, I took matters into my hands. In the darkest corners of Fort Drakon, I found her, battered and broken, and still warm. Her life had been taken by one of the less...honourable guards, after having his way.

I had lost my temper, and hunted that man down with a vengeance. I had snuck back out of fort Drakon, with all the stealth I could muster, all the skill that had treated me so well before. I had returned to my room to clean myself up, to see the climax of my nightmare stare me in the face.

Amelia was lying on my bedroom floor, her blood pooling around her. I must have cried out, or screamed before I realised what I was doing.

That's when the guards found me. I was covered in blood, and to any passerby, one plus one, equals two. I had blood, human blood, covering my swords, while kneeling over the body of the still warm queen to be.

No matter what skill I had in reasoning, it would not pull me out of this one unscathed. I think I stood dumfounded, watching the room fill with guards who wanted to take me down. I did not defend myself, and stared straight to the door, where the face of the new king stared at me with the most horrified expression I had ever seen. Then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long time since he had seen her face. Time had changed nothing, and she looked no different than the day she first met him. Her blue eyes pierced his soul, and her sad smile broke his heart. Time had changed nothing.

He was a fool. Whether or not pregnancy was an option, she would have made a good queen. She had unrivalled leadership skills and was an inspiration to the entirety of Thedas. Even the empress of Orlais had sent her a personal letter, congratulating her success, inviting her to visit Orlais and stay in the Orlesian Palace.

As Grey Wardens, their young deaths were assured. Yet their friends had been shell shocked, not seeing things in his favour. He rubbed his forehead, sighing. They had almost killed him for the words that came out of his mouth, that fate changing day.

_Morrigan was the first to approach him at camp, her eyes alight with malice. Her fingers were twitching, her face strained. He knew there was trouble the moment she arrived ahead of the others, there was no reason she would willingly approach him, and he hardly expected her to congratulate him. She walked slowly, and he hung his head, trying to ignore each footstep that grew louder every second._

"_You are a fool, Alistair, a complete and utter fool!" The apostate's voice was strained. The effort of keeping calm was a struggle, even for her. "Mother should have left you for dead! I told her this time and time again, but did she listen, no!"_

He hadn't said anything to her, his eyes concentrating on the fire.

"_If it 'twas I you spoke to like that, provided I was a fool enough to believe in this, love, you would have been a pile of ash on the floor about now." She was drawing long, even breaths. Alistair looked up at her, slowly rising to his feet. If he ignored her, he knew it was going to go badly._

"If I-I don't have an heir, all of this will just end up like Orzammar, a wild fight for the throne. Love has nothing to do with it....you of all people should understand this. This was for the best. "

"Bah! You know nothing! Have you even _**tried**__ for a child, Alistair? Or has all that time in her tent been fools play? Have you even __**thought**__ of other options? Or perhaps you don't have the correct parts to be a man!" She spat, her fingers were twitching madly, and he wasn't too sure he wasn't going to end up a piece of ash yet._

"Morrigan!" Leliana wasn't far behind and she was looking even angrier. "Leave some of him to me!" 

"_Oh no..." Alistair groaned. "I see the women are out in full force..." he muttered to himself. _

_Leliana had walked straight up to him, glaring.  
_  
_"You!" she cried "You said all those things to her! You let her believe you loved her! Then you told her you didn't love her! Now of all times! What in Andraste's blood are you trying to do! "She had cried out to him. When he did not answer her, his head bowed, she had slapped him across the face with the back of her hand. _

"_H-hey!" He yelled back. "I didn't deserve that!" the moment the words slipped out of his mouth, he felt a sudden surge of regret. They would get him for that..._

_Sten, Shale and Oghren were following behind, slowly, almost reluctant to get involved in the fray._

"_Sten, tell me you understand?" Alistair groaned, trying to avoid the glares of Morrigan and Leliana, who looked quite like they wanted to rip his heart out and feed it to Elisa's hound. If looks could kill..._

"_No. I understand nothing of your country." Sten replied, staring down at him._

"I thought you would have...." He groaned, burying his hands in his hands.

"Grey Wardens are known as great tacticians, in you I see nothing. Are queens not supposed to be great leaders?" He asked. Out of everybody, Alistair now decided, Sten looked the most confused.

"I...yes, but that's not all, she is a Grey Warden..."

"Enough. You are King and a Grey Warden too." Sten announced. "I heard it all at the estate. I do not need to hear it again. She is a soldier, a leader and has proven she can raise an army out of a blight devastated country to fight a war. I see no reason why she would not make a fine queen."

"_Yes" Shale had added. "She seems to have some form of better breeding; she is much superior to most of her squishy kind, I say..."_

_Alistair raked his hands through his hair. It was covered in sweat now. Maybe he should go. Yes, Going would be a great plan. _

"_I'm going to go for a walk....I need to be alone." He turned, starting to walk away. He had barely turned around and taken a step, when he became fixed to the spot._

"Oh no you don't!" It was Wynne. Grandmotherly Wynne, had just paralysed him. He would have winced, scowled or perhaps muttered, but he was fixed upon the spot.

"I never thought you were capable of this!" She cried. "What a nasty, horrible thing to do! She just put you on the throne, and then you publicly humiliated her!" She was angry. Very Angry. Angry mages were never good company. Let alone, _**two**__ angry mages, a Qunari, a bard, berserker and golem. And they were walking around him, forming a circle. _

"_I thought she made you so happy! Did you ever love her like you claimed?" Wynne asked._

"_I say he would have made a good assassin. He would have been able to assassinate her good, right at the moment, so unexpected..." It was that Antivan drawl even he didn't want to hear. The assassin, who he had insisted would try to get her, was now supporting her. Great. He could add another to the list of bad company when angry: an Antivan assassin. Just Great. _

_Finally, he pulled free of the spell, his temper beginning to break._

"WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO?" He yelled. "Marry her, and then publicly shame her when she cannot produce a child! Better yet, produce a child cursed with the taint!"

"You knew you were likely to be King the moment Cailan died!" Wynne yelled. "It was logical, the best move in Ferelden's interest!" Wynne retorted. "You knew this was a possibility long ago! You should have been honest and open with her!" 

_He had no response. No Answer._

"I didn't want to be King! I want to be alone!" He had yelled. "If I am your King then, just give me some time alone!"

_Leliana was first to move, her temper the first to break. He felt his knee's give way seconds before he felt his face plant onto the ground. He wasn't quite sure what happened, between the twisting of arms, beating and singeing of eyebrows, or who delivered what blow. _

_He had expected – or at least hoped – one of them would break the others up, yet out of the corner of his eye, he was sure he saw Sten and Shale looking amused at the fray._

_And, makers breathe, what was that smell? He opened his eyes, to be face to face with a very large behind, with stray red hairs._

"Maker's Breathe! Get that away from me!" He had cried. His memory was fuzzy on what occurred next. Whether or not he heard him let rip, or smelt it first. Either way, the others had begun to back away from the scene.

"_I've always wanted to do that." Oghren had simply said, pulling his pants back up._

The one to stop the fight was Elissa's hound, howling upon his arrival. The moment he arrived, the others had scuffled off to their own stations, looking pleased with each other. He looked up as she walked into the camp, her head hanging low. It was that moment it hit him. Her shoulders were slumped, her head hanging. She looked up at him, her face blotched and those blue eyes, streaming with tears. Her hair was in disarray, and her face...she looked like she fought the Archdemon and lost, her punishment to walk the blighted lands alone. That face would never be able to be erased from his memory, ever.

_His gaze only turned away with her with Oghren had patted him on his back._

"Ah, I wouldn't worry too much. At least you can still twirl your pike like the rest of us bachelors." 

_Even the moment after she ended the blight, the look of sheer exhaustion as she picked herself up from the ground, that was no comparison. _

They didn't speak much after the celebrations. Morrigan had vanished, her obvious purpose completed. The others had gone their separate ways, Wynne joining as Alistair's advisor to the throne. Elissa resumed the life of a Grey Warden, making no attempt at contact. It was Eamon who found him a bride, and suggested they marry. He knew exactly why she was picked. She was fair, kind, and looked like she could almost be Elissa's sister. As fate has it, they turned out to be old friends, studying governance together once in Highever. She was loved, and beautiful, but at the same time, nothing like Elissa. Alistair had dared her to a dual, and she had looked at him like he was insane.

She had asked him to take her for a walk through the forest, and he had obliged. There had been three wolves advance on the couple, and naturally, he had drawn his sword. Half expecting her to draw the dagger she carried for self protection, she screamed, fainting at his feet.

It had taken her days to get over it, and he had felt guilty for taking her somewhere so dangerous. Eamon had brought Alistair a ring to propose to her, and organised a huge romantic dinner celebration for the two of them. He had held the ring in his pocket and it had felt like a lead brick, burning through his clothes. She wasn't slow, and looked so genuinely excited. Finally, Alistair forced himself onto one knee, pulling the ring out of his pocket. _For Ferelden._ He had told himself. _For Ferelden._

She had almost squealed with delight as he opened the box.

"Elissa....will you be my queen?" He whispered, watching her reaction. She was delighted for a second, then purely horrified. Her face was sad, looking down at him. He still hadn't realised what he said.

"Alistair, you still love her, don't you?" It had hit him like a ton of bricks. He had just proposed, replacing Amelia's name with Elissa's. The worst time to slip, ever.

"Oh...Makers....I am sorry...Amelia, so sorry...I..you just reminded me...I.."

"It's....its okay." She hung her head, sighing.

"I understand." She had whispered. "She was an amazing woman, I looked up to her. I love you, Alistair. I understand why you are doing this. I accept, I will be you queen." And she smiled at him, a sad smile, which could never match the sadness he inflicted what seems so long ago.

Elissa took forever to respond to his wedding announcement. Her acceptance was the last to return, with a simple note. _Congratulations Amelia, King Alistair. I wish you the best._ However, she was coming. She would come to the wedding. Eamon had personally invited her on Alistair's behalf, knowing he would either miss her out, or would be too afraid to send the invitation.

"Time heals all wounds." Eamon had declared. "She is bound to have forgotten her feelings by now."

_Alistair had visited Anora, letting her know of his plans. She was to be exiled to Orlais with a significant sum of coins with her. She would be taken care of. Her behaviour before Landsmeet and her attempts to frame them had not gone down well. He could not have her in Ferelden any longer, neither executed for her father's crimes. She had smiled at him sweetly, her innocence fooling nobody._

"Alistair, I have some information I think you need to hear." She had cooed. "The Grey Warden is returning to Denerim to look for a recruit....do not trust her. It is only a ploy." She had smiled, touching his shoulder as she looked him in the eye.

"She has plans to murder Amelia, and become Queen herself. My servants heard this news from Amaranthine....I am only telling you to be wary, Alistair. I know you are a good person." 

Alistair rubbed his forehead. His tears had dried up hours before. He had locked his study, trying to put the puzzle together. Could Anora have been right? Would Elissa do such a thing? After all they had gone through together...

But why? Alistair asked himself, over and over. Why? Why would she kill her? What could possibly be her reason? He had heard screaming, and he was sure, sure he heard a man yelling. Was it the guard? Had something happened in the moments before? He had been close by, and he ran to the screaming, for he knew exactly whose it was.

The look on her face...she was covered in blood, and her swords were both covered. She had looked up at Alistair, and she didn't look angry, resentful. She had looked confused, horrified, like she had just walked into a nightmare. But the question remained, why?

He sighed, burying his head into his desk. The guards had knocked her out from behind, and she was stunned well before he approached her. She made no attempts to move, and she simply collapsed on the ground. The guards had looked at him, asking permission to execute her. He had frozen up, his jaw set. Why did she not move when the guard approached her? She could have taken the room out with ease, yet she made no attempt on escape...

"NO!" It was Wynne who pushed past him. "There will be no more killing!"

He rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of a way out. He still loved her. What reason could she possibly have to do this? She had not been resentful when she met her earlier that morning, just sad, quiet even...could she have really been planning this all along?

***** & ****

She could hear or see nothing. It was like she was in some dark abyss, lost. She knew she was face down, on some stone, familiar surface. It smelt like dried blood. She finally heard herself groan. Her head throbbed, feeling like hot pokers slamming into the back of her head every second, unrelenting.

Slowly she felt around to the lump at the back of her head. She groaned again, trying to straighten up. Her hair was caked in blood, but she had worse before. She couldn't see. Any image looked blurry, a mesh of colours, yellow, red, black. She straightened up, crying out as she did. The wound of the back of her head was fresh; she had not been there long. She felt a familiar trickle of blood down her back.

She fell to all fours, trying to breathe through the pain. She shook her head lightly, willing her eyes to focus. She would have a concussion, that she was sure of, and most likely a good one. When her eyes settled down, she took a good look around her.

She had been here before. Fort Drakon, high security section...but why on Thedas? Her memory came back to her last lucid moments, her stomach churning.

Amelia. Her glassy eyes rolling on the floor, having been beaten out of her pretty skull, blood, blood everywhere through the bedroom Alistair gave her. She put her hand over her mouth, rocking slightly. Someone had the nerve to kill her, murder her, over....over what? Who would have done anything like it?

She shuddered, willing her wobbly legs to stand. She looked down, her thoughts not fully matching up. Her swords have been taken, but she was still in drake skin armour. She had expected to have been stripped of her armour by now. Why on earth? She looked around once more. Why would Alistair have her put in Fort Drakon? He had been WITH her when she helped HIM break out. Did he know more than his horrified face had let out? Did he want her to escape?

She reached into her hair, pulling a lock pick out. He knew she kept on there, yet he made no attempt to have it removed. She was unguarded, and it confused her even more. There was no point in waiting, was there? Silently, she slipped out of her cell the moment she heard that familiar click. Creeping around every corner. Eventually, she caught sight of someone waiting, sitting at a desk, her arms folded, her eyes tired.

"Wynne..." She whispered. "Wynne....what are you doing here?"

Wynne had said nothing for a time, her eyes tired.

"I could have asked the same of you..." Her voice was hesitant, questioning. "I hope you can fill me in, Elissa? Did you really want to do this to your friend, to Alistair, he did not deserve some happiness?" She asked.

"I...I didn't do anything...I swear on my life!" She stammered, straightening up to look at Wynne. Her eyes were still sad, the rest of her face expressionless.

"You can imagine how it looked....you crouching over the queen to be, blades dripping with blood...no other body" Wynne began.

"I can explain. I was in Denerim looking for an elf. I had been told there was a young elven girl in the Alienage, with no mention of a name. She had been stealing from the market when she was caught and brought here. She took her fair share of the guards on, and escaped. She had pick pocketed on the way out, thieving at least thirty sovereigns from various nobles. She didn't want to be caught with the money, so she gave it all to the orphans...I heard she had been captured again, I couldn't let her skills go to waste..."

"But that explains why you are in Denerim, not why you were covered in the queens blood!"

"She wasn't the Queen yet." Elissa declared, before biting her tongue. Wynne narrowed her eyes.

"I had spoken to Alistair and Amelia about the elf, requesting they order the guards to hand her to me. Alistair had agreed, he thought she would make a great candidate...Alistair couldn't find any trace of her being locked up...it sounded too...something was wrong. I was here, in the dungeons, searching for her. I found an elven woman here, with her fingers cut off and..." She turned away.

"She had been force fed her own fingers, sexually assaulted and she was still warm when I found her. I was so angry, so so angry...I found the guard responsible, and he was so proud, so..." She gritted her teeth, finding her voice coming more easily now.

"**He** deserved to die. I was going to tell Alistair as soon as I could, before news spread out. I had snuck back out of Fort Drakon and was planning on changing before finding Alistair. He needed to know what happened. But there she was, lying on my bedroom floor. I must have screamed...the guards were so fast to run in...I had barely anytime to work out what had happened. They all ran in so soon..."

Wynne sat there, her arms folded for a time. "I believe you. I do not believe that if you wanted to do such a horrible deed, that you would execute it so ....sloppy..."

She felt her shoulders relax.

"I'm not sure that's a compliment, Wynne. I** knew** her, we were friends, once...there would be no reason, no reason at all...."

"People are going to pointing the finger at you, Elissa. You know that. I know that. The nobles liked the girl and they are publically outraged. I have...sent warning to your fellow Grey Wardens to be wary for the time being...Alistair has not made any move. He is distraught at the loss of his fiancé....and his love. I can't imagine Alistair will do anything rash right now. Although..."

"What is it?" Elissa asked. Her heart was thumping now, her fingers beginning to shake.

"Your public execution has been set for tomorrow. He is going to do it himself...or at least, that is what he announced while you were unconscious."

"Dear maker...you're not serious, Wynne, Alistair...no, he never..." Her voice shook, her stomach suddenly threatening to lurch.

"His hand has been forced, Elissa. He cannot be seen to let this happen... He has locked himself in his study, who knows what he is planning... however. He was the one who instructed me where to send you. He asked me to guard you personally." Wynne finished, slowly. Elissa sighed, relief washing over her.

"He wanted me to escape, didn't he? He wouldn't have put me in the exact same cell I broke out of once before." She closed her eyes. There was hope yet, hope for her yet.

"There is a carriage outside... I am travelling to the Circle soon; it would be grand if you could join me. I am sure there are promising recruits...that are in dire need of a life outside of the circle, Elissa."

"The circle? What about the Templar's? If news has spread, surely they will find me soon enough!"

"Why would they expect you to be at the Circle? Why not hiding, the Korcari Wilds, the ruins of Lothering, Amaranthine where you have the Grey Wardens to fight at your side? Any of those places would be much more logical. Elissa, every mage at that tower owes their life to you. I have sent word ahead to Irving. He will do this for me. There will be a carriage outside. If you get into that carriage unseen, I will join you soon. You will find your weapons are waiting for you there. For now, I think a quick nap would be most beneficial."

She leaned back in her chair, a small smile playing on her lips.

**** & ****

It was twice she slipped out of Fort Drakon unseen that day. She climbed into the waiting carriage, magi apprentice robes on the seat. Chaos had erupted moments after she was hidden away, stripping her armour in favour for her new disguise. Wynne had joined her soon after, whispering as the driver slowly pulled away.

"I trust you, Elissa. If you tell me you didn't kill the girl, then I will defend you with my life as if it was my own. I have sent word to some of your friends. I cannot imagine any of them refusing to stand by your side."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not all these chapters will fly out at the speed I've been writing, be warned. I am going away for my course on Monday, and either I will update in the evenings, or I won't have time to update at all. But I, at the very least, promise to finish the fic anyway. Nothing worse than loving a story that has no end, right?

The longer the carriage ride seemed to take, the more Elissa remembered why she preferred marching. Wynne had inspected the wound at the back of her head at first, examining it for a moment before the slow warmth buzzed around her wound, the throbbing lessening over a short amount of time. Still, she was left with a dull headache that made each bump of the journey nauseatingly long. She rubbed the back of blood soaked hair, a small lump still remaining. Wynne remained scribbling on pieces of parchment and sealing each with complicated magic.

"Who are you writing to?" Elissa eventually asked, watching the concentration on the mage's face.

"The first letter was to Oghren, I have asked him for any news – he is the General of the Army in Denerim now. I have explained to him that you have been set up, but this news must stay quiet until we have uncovered the truth." Wynne began, sighing. She looked tired, her eyes dark. Elissa felt a sudden pang of guilt. Wynne looked as if she never recovered from the final battle at Denerim. Wynne's time here was still ticking away, and here she was, defending her like a child in danger. Defending the Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, who should be able to take care of herself by now.

"The second was to Leliana, at the Chantry. She has returned, somewhat briefly after her travels to the Sacred Ashes. I have asked her to come to the tower as soon as she can. We will need her skills to find out what happened. There is no other I would trust with this job." Wynne had sighed, leaning back into the carriages hard leather seats.

"What of Zevran? I can imagine they would make a fine team?" Elissa had asked. There was no way Zevran would allow this, and there were few people who could match his skills in stealth.

"Where is Zevran?" Wynne asked. "I have not heard from him since he left Denerim."

"Zevran returned to Amaranthine with us. He is training some of the new rouges. He will be probably the one to read any letter you sent the Grey Wardens, I have placed him in charge for the time being."

Wynne looked as if Elissa had announced she was going to return back to Denerim, riding a purple Griffon.

"Zevran! Commanding the Grey Wardens in your absence? Did he go through the joining....this very same Zevran? Who is infatuated with bosoms?" She asked, her eyebrows cocked upwards. Elissa felt herself laugh, a rarity in her life.

"Zevran has become a...honorary member. He has fallen for one of the younger Dalish recruits, who has very firm and proper ideals for marriage. Zev had dedicated his life to...let's just say, courting, the young woman." She sniggered to herself for a moment.

"He is suddenly shrouded in a white light of honour and moral...there would be little wrong he could do in this state. Truth be told, I am not sure how long his infatuation will last, but alas, it will do for now."

"Good." Wynne had declared. "A good _young_ woman could be perfect for him, a very healthy relationship indeed. She passed a piece of parchment and a quill to Elissa.

"It should be that you write a letter requesting his company at the circle then, perhaps. He will listen to your orders no doubt. No doubt he will soon find out regardless, as I have already warned them of the unfolding news. I have instructed them not to move, that I will take care of the situation."

Elissa wasn't too sure what to write. What do you say, without giving too much away, in worry of the letter being intercepted?

Wynne, sensing her apprehension gave her a small smile.

"Trust me, when I place these wards, it will be a very long time until they are opened, they, uh, were a skill Morrigan out of all people taught me..." Wynne looked suddenly a little hesitant now, but smiled all the same.

"Morrigan willingly taught someone a spell?" Elissa asked, looking somewhat sceptical.

Wynne laughed softly.

"Willingly? I would call it...more a trade...for a very interesting herb I had found..." She smiled "But no matter. Write what you need, and no more."

_Zevran._

It has come to my attention you may be aware of the sudden developments in Denerim. I require your skills as soon as possible. I will be at the Circle of Magi.

I can assure you I am not foolish enough to kill a friend, and Alistair's lover. Surely you trust that I would not be so foolish.

_Do hurry._

_Elissa Cousland, Warden Commander._

"Why did you not dodge that attack?" Wynne asked suddenly. "That was a very nasty wound to the back of your head."

"I was...so shocked myself, Wynne. I had known the girl for a year in Highever, her family sent her to learn governance, and we learnt together. We were very close friends during that time. I...I didn't know what to say. I did not want to attack that guard, or move too quickly, for I knew how bad this looked, and it would do no good for me. I did not expect to be knocked out, however."

"That is true. You would have been forced into execution on the spot, or forced to kill the entire guard of Denerim. But for now, the best plan of action would be to uncover the frauds who planned this.

"Poor Alistair. He deserves some happiness." Elissa slumped in her seat, sighing softly. Why did Amelia have to tell her? Must the last words she have spoken with her, be her being honest, kind and telling her...that Alistair was still in love with her? Surely that was never possible. She never regretted wishing Alistair to marry a complete dragon. _Time heals all wounds._ She told herself. _Time heals all wounds. Time and distance heals all wounds._ She took a deep breath, watching the carriage pull up at the Circle.

****& **** 

Alistair had been expecting this. He had eventually dragged himself to bed, sleeping face down and been trying to smother himself into the pillows. He heard the messenger bang frantically at his door, much as expected.

"King Alistair! I have urgent news." Alistair hauled himself up from his bed. He was king now, and could hardly afford to wish to the bed to eat him alive.

"Come in." He sighed. He didn't want to hear _any_ news. Unless, of course, Cailan had somehow survived Ostagar and they had burnt a wrong man at the pyre, and he was coming to resume his kingly duties. That would be welcome.

"The commander has escaped! She and Wynne are missing, and we fear the she has done the worst. We are expecting she has kidnapped the advisor. We are suspecting she has returned to Amaranthine." Alistair thought hard for a moment. What would Maric do?

He had known this would happen. He had asked Wynne to put her on the top floor, in the dirtiest cell she could find. Because, when he was in there, Alistair was _sure_ their cell had been the dirtiest cell there. Regardless, she had saved Alistair's hide by breaking out, making it look so effortless. He supposed he could have sent her to the prison in the Palace, but she knew Fort Drakon inside out like the back of her hand.

But Wynne? Had she really done something to Wynne? Wynne had been ordered to guard her. A murderer or not, if anything had happened to her...if anybody had touched her....then he wouldn't. No. He refused to think of it that way. She would never hurt Wynne.

"Was there a fight?" Alistair asked, slowly.

"No. There....Wynne was seen walking out of the doors unscathed. She climbed into a carriage and asked the guards to continue guarding the Commander."

"Wh...wait? You're saying the commander was still locked up when Wynne left?" Alistair rubbed his head.

"Yes. The carriage later vanished – the driver was supposed to be heading to the palace, and there was no sign of the carriage afterwards. We suspect it may have been hijacked. "The messenger was serious, his face set neutral.

Alistair shook his head, thinking. There was no way Wynne would have gone down without a fight. If Wynne vanished without notice, then it would have been of Wynne's doing. Elissa's escape... would have been Wynnes doing. He took a deep breath. He knew this would happen, he expected it, he almost even hoped it. He squeezed his eyes shut. Eamon had announced a public execution on Alistair's behalf. Alistair would publically behead the Commander the next day. Alistair let his breath out. He couldn't...there would be no way he could stand by and watch, let alone behead her himself.

Better she be killed on the run.

"Do we march to Amaranthine?" The messenger asked. "What message do you want sent to the Army?"

"Nothing. I am to think on this further. I will not jump into conclusions so soon."

"But my highness, you saw the attack with your own eyes!" The messenger countered.

"No. I saw them coated in blood, not any attack." He rubbed his eyes.

"I will not make rash decisions. Come and see me in an hour's time..."

He flopped back onto his bed as the messenger left. It had been moments before the next frantic knocking began. He groaned, hauling himself back up.

"Your Highness, I have a message for you."

"Another one? Come in" He groaned. If he could go travelling, now was the time. He would run until he no longer had any breath.

"I have a sealed message for you. It came by horseback at top speed. We have been unable to open it, but it instructs only you will be able to..." The messenger handed him a piece of parchment, buzzing with warmth.

"Thank you." Alistair mumbled, staring at it. The messenger left as quickly, shutting the door behind him.

He turned it over, looking at the seal. It didn't look magical, and opened with ease. He shrugged, folding the paper out.

_Alistair_

I hope this reaches you well. As you should be aware, I have left with the commander. She insists on her innocence with fury, Alistair. Her explanation seems genuine, although you may wish to explore this further, and quietly.

She insists she had been at Fort Drakon that morning, and found her recruit after being battered and sexually assaulted. She had killed the man responsible, and had returned to the palace to freshen up before approaching you.

She had found your fiancée still warm on her floor, and had been there for seconds before the guards came in. She looks exhausted Alistair, and you saw her yourself. You know as well as I, if she wished to truly commit murder, she would not have been caught red handed. 

_Leliana and Zevran are expected to follow us and we shall begin uncovering this as soon as possible. If you must contact us, send messages to First Enchanter Irving. He will forward them on to us. _

_I trust that as your advisor, you will listen to me. Be calm and be wary of any further attacks. Search the poor girls body for clues, and speak with her servants. There must be clues somewhere, somebody in that castle will know what has gone on behind our backs. _

_Advisor Wynne._

There was a piece of the puzzle missing. Something was not right. Alistair leaned back on the bed, his thoughts suddenly clicking together. Anora – she knew in advance. He had to get to Anora.

**** & ****

"Anora!" He yelled, charging up the stairs of the tower. "Where is Anora!" The guards had looked at each other, parting the way to the tower as she climbed up.

She was exactly where she always was. She had been playing dress up, her hair styled in Orlesian fashion, her gown an exquisite blue to match her eyes.

"Alistair, oh, I have heard the bad news!" She rose from her chair, slinking towards him. "I am so sorry for that poor woman. Did you not heed my message? Did you not hire her elite guards like I suggested?" She battered her eyelids at him, sighing.

Alistair bowed his head. She was right, he should have at least protected her at her warning.

"How did you know? Tell me." He demanded. "How did you know of such a thing!"

"It was passed around a couple of the elves here, a rumour. I had passed it over as such, I could never imagine her doing the deed myself, but I thought you deserved to know the rumours at least..."

"What elf knew? Where is she...he, located?" Alistair demanded.

"Alistair...I truly do not know. I am sorry. Perhaps we can work through this together? I owe you for all your...kindness. I cannot say I would have done the say. I have thought of a plan, to bait the Grey Warden back to Denerim, I do not think she would be able to resist..."

"I'm listening." He folded his arms.

"I do believe she is still sour, wishing to be on the throne at your side...if you announced another marriage, she would be here almost immediately to talk you out of it, or, worse." Anora stood up, smiling at him through her lashes.

"Especially...especially if that woman....was me, Alistair. She cannot stand the sight of me, and I do not think the Warden could resist."

Alistair froze. He would need to publically announce Anora has his new queen, a day after the death of Amelia. He scrunched his eyes shut. Yet this would solve the problem. If she was innocent, she would work her way out of this mess, and Anora could be sent over to Orlais. Yes, that could work. He rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Fine. So be it. I will talk to Eamon and organise a ruse to encourage the mess from unfolding..."

**** & ****

It was raining. For once, Elissa welcomed it. She had practically been locked in one of the Templar quarters. Wynne was correct when she said the mages would defend her with their lives. The Templar's, however, were more cautious. For all they knew, she would conscript the lot of them, and set them free. She sighed, lying back on the bed. She had to write to Alistair, she had to do something, had to say something...

She picked up her quill, drumming it softly against the paper.

_Alistair_

_What can I say? I'm still in shock over the last few days. I have heard no word from you, and neither has Wynne. Will you hear my plea?_

I am innocent, Alistair. I would never dream of harming you, nor Amelia. I wish things had turned out different, but I am aware Wynne has already provided you with my explanation, and I will not waste further ink on it. 

_I am so sorry for your loss, and I wish I could be there with you to comfort you. You had made a good choice, and as reluctant as I were to accept this, you know I would never wish you unhappiness. I care for you, Alistair, and you hold a very special place in my heart. _

_I am at a loss for words. You should be aware Zevran and Leliana should be here any day now. They will be returning to Denerim, after speaking to me further. Be aware, that they will be in the castle, trying to uncover what they can. Zevran has been taking care of the Grey Wardens in Amaranthine – and I am sure you will disapprove of this, but he has been taking the matter very seriously and I trust him with my life._

Please, if you have time, respond to this letter. I need you to be honest with me and explain what is going on within the castle.

_Your friend  
Elissa Cousland._

_P.S. I am fully aware of your obligations of King and the large bounty of fifty sovereigns on my head. Although.... I would have expected more. Perhaps you do not wish to send your best men? For surely you remember last time a certain Grey Warden was expected to be assassinated...I promise I will take good care of them, if they do manage to turn up. _

_**** & ****_

Ronald licked his lips, watching Anora with obvious lust and desire. Anora smiled sweetly at him, rubbing his shoulder.

"I told you it will all go to plan, my darling." She cooed. "Alistair is blinded by his love of the Warden." She scoffed.

"Aye, but will he not trust her? Won't he find out fairly quickly it was all a setup?"He licked his lips once more, planting a wet kiss on Anora's cheek. Carefully, she reached and touched the wet patch left on her face, trying to discreetly rub it away.

"Oh love, I want them to find out. I want him to go running into the Warden's arms. He will publicly agree for me to be Queen, in wait for another assassination plot to come to fruition."

"Ar, I see..." The guard looked vacant, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Eventually, when she does not come, he will go to her. He is blinded by love, and will not wait long for answers. I will be acting Queen in his absence. We will send the, uh, army a day's march afterwards, after uncovering her hiding spot. He will have no choice – publicly behead her himself, or be seen the fool when he protects her, and he will be killed on the spot. He will look like he protected her all along. Why else would he have sent her to the same prison she broke out of once before? Guarded by one of her closest allies?"

The guard's eyebrows furrowed together a little more.

"But can't the king just order the Army to march home?"

"That's the thing, my love" She cooed. "I'm not sending his Army. I'm sending the men who have been loyal to Loghain. They know exactly who belongs on the throne. We will live well then, my love, and you will be my King." Anora gave him a single peck on the cheek before heading towards her room.

"I will retire for the night, love. I suggest you pay the elves for their silence. Money can be a powerful motivation for the desolate."


	4. Chapter 4

_Elissa  
Andraste's flaming sword! What is going on! I have word from Wynne, but they have told me here she has been kidnapped! Wynne seems to believe you are innocent, and nothing, nothing gets past her. She has said I may send correspondence to First Enchanter Irving. Does he know your where abouts?_

_Where are you? I need you to tell me what happened. I need to hear it from your mouth, and then I will believe you._

_Alistair._

_**** & ****_

_Elissa  
Still no word. Where are you? Why have you not replied? Makers breath, will you just not send me one note!_

Alistair

_**** & ****_

_Elissa  
Tell me where you are, damn it! This has gone on too long. Amelia has been buried back in her home town now. The funeral was tainted with nobility pretending to know her, and everybody had been looking around for you. They half expected you to jump out at any moment._

She was a beautiful, fair and loving woman. She did not deserve this.

I need to speak to you, I am ordering you to seek me out, or tell me where you are.

Alistair.

**** & ****

_Elissa  
I can wait for you no longer. I have set a bounty for your head. If you do, by chance, manage to get yourself caught, please do not struggle. They have been ordered not to harm you, and I have chosen my best men. Please, they are doing their jobs, do not harm them. _

_Alistair._

**** & ****

_Elissa  
Please, Elissa. Just tell me where you are. I swear I will trust you with what you have to say. Just let me know you are still alive. I care for you too much to know you are in danger. I'm trying not to watch. _

_They almost making love in corridors and at any other chance they seen to see me. Do they want to remind me of our time together? Were we so ....shameless? I miss that.  
_

_Zevran has simply concluded he is trying to track you down, as he cannot let your absence go any longer. I have given him my permission to stay at the Palace. Is Leliana supposed to be taking her vows as a sister? Can she even do that? I can't imagine what the Chantry would do... they do have rules on that kind of thing. _

_Please just tell me where you are._

Alistair.

_**** & ****_

_Leliana, Zevran  
_  
_Why have I heard nothing? No letter, no word, no sign of you! What is going on at the castle!  
Elissa_

_**** & ****_

_Leliana, Zevran_

_I am getting so sick of waiting here! I have sent a formal invitation to two mages here I wish to recruit. I wish to send them to Amaranthine. They are lovers, and they have been plotting to escape the castle, as she is with child. I need to send word to Amaranthine to collect her. They may go through the joining after the birth of the babe, maker bless them. They will panic soon, and I fear they will be discovered and do something foolish. I will not wait around here like a fool any longer. Elissa_

_**** & ****_

_Leliana, Zevran_

_Some warning Anora is becoming Queen would be nice. I was close to choking, you hear, on my lunch. Wynne cast Stonefist, and knocked the stuffing (quite literally) out of me. If I have not heard from you soon, I am taking matters into my own hands.  
Elissa._

_**** & ****_

_Elissa  
Castles are so romantic to stay in, are they not? There are no serious threats on your head, and Alistair seems content at pretending this whole affair never happened. He is miserable, though, and spends most of his days in his room. The servants tell us he is mourning the loss of his wife to be. I am not so sure, Elissa. Zev and I are pretending to be lovers and it seems to make him__ reminisce__, and you can see the sadness in his eyes. He did mention you never contacted him, and he has no idea where you are. I thought you said you had sent him letters? In this case, I fear they have been intercepted. Send your next letter to the Pearl. Zevran will find it there._

_Makers Blessings_

Leliana and Zevran.

_  
**** & ****_

_Elissa  
Why have I not heard from you? Have you received any of my letters? We are very close to unveiling the woman who put you here. I fear we are in danger, Elissa. We must be more careful from now on. You need to move from the Circle, we fear she may know your whereabouts. Get out of there._

Makers Blessings

_Leliana. _

_**** & ****_

_First Enchanter Irving_

_Where is she? Where is Wynne? Why did I only receive one letter? Is there reason? Why are you protecting her? I demand you tell me where she is! If I hear no word, I am going to march to you directly. I demand you tell me!_

King Alistair Theirin.

Anora scoffed, looking through her pile of parchment. _Fools. _She scoffed. The bard and the assassin had been too close, too close. She looked out of her window. She had been given a suite within the castle now, with promise of being Queen, as a ruse, so Alistair thought. Still, her guard's blood still stained the paths outside. He had been on an errand, planning to request an audience with Alistair. Then he was dead, a silent, cold death. It did not bother her – it saved her the work later. Otherwise, everything had gone to plan. All letters had been intercepted on route; however, several of the letters, even the most trained apostates could not open. There was rumour a dark haired mage in Orlais was familiar with that form of ancient magic, but there was no time to find such a woman.

She turned to her new servant and flashed him a sweet smile.

"My dear boy....I need you to request King Alistair's audience immediately. I have some news he would be most interested in." She smiled, undoing the first button on her blouse.

"I would reward you most handsomely..." She smiled, walking towards him, her hips swinging from side to side.

The servant gulped, looking towards the window. He had witnessed the attack first hand. She leaned into his ear, whispering quietly.

"You see the king, or I tell the guards that you were very inappropriate. If you do bring him here, and quickly, I will reward you..." She undid the next button, exposing more of her breast. The servant moved then, bolting past the two guards stationed at the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Alistair!" She had cried out, battering her eyelids. "I have received this letter; I do not know who it is from." She thrust out a folded, battered piece of parchment. Alistair raised his eyebrows, wondering if Anora's knickers had suddenly twisted, causing her erratic behaviour.

_To the Royal Highness Anora_

_I send you this with haste. I have been working undercover for some time now, and my biggest fears have been confirmed. The Commander of the Grey Warden is currently at the Circle of Magi as we speak. She has organised an army, and there they will march. They plan to usurp you before you can take the throne, putting herself at Alistair's side. She will be leaving soon, I am sure. Please, stay safe and out of danger. Be wary of her friends, I can imagine they have already infiltrated the castle as we speak._

_Your faithful Servant._

Alistair read the note once. Then twice. Then once more. He looked at Anora, her hair curled and decorated on top of her head, reminded him of a bug really...

"Why would she attack you? Seriously now? I mean, we can't even find her, let alone heard from her...she should be wary enough after we caught her with her hand in the biscuit tin..."

"The biscuit tin? The biscuit tin?" Anora had yelled. "You see the future Queen as a BISCUIT TIN?"

Alistair had backed away, just a tad.

"No, no I don't mean it like **THAT.** I mean, ugh, I just mean that I don't see why I haven't heard from her, at least with an excuse, a reason, an explanation..."

"Alistair! If you want to country to respect you as a **King**, then you need to grow a spine!" She huffed, pacing around the room.

"You might have been under her thumb once, but dear Maker Alistair – out wit her! Execute her with the help of the Templar's for all I care!"

Alistair had turned away, looking out her window, along the path that would take him to Lake Calenhad and the Circle. It made sense, since the first letter suggested he direct any letters to Irving.

"Very well Anora, I will go." He shrugged. "I will leave straight away." He turned and closed his eyes, sighing.

"And you will execute her?" She had asked.

He had refused to answer, walking out and closing the door behind him.

**** & ****

The only consolation she found staying at the Circle was looking for the most promising recruits. She had her eye on a couple who worked as a team. They were faster than the other apprentices their age, and had done their harrowing one after the other. They had both passed with flying colours, even impressing the Templar's. Or perhaps, it was worrying the Templars. One could never tell.

But Wynne had pulled Elissa aside, whispering in her ear. The woman, Sarall, was pregnant. When the baby was born, they would take him or her to the Chantry. Wynne had been through this, and requested Elissa help her. So she had made an offer – she invited them to join the Grey Wardens after the birth of their child, with a warning. One, or both, may not survive the joining. It was often fatal, and they should be wary. They agreed in a heartbeat, the couple's fingers interlocking.

She had announced her intentions to the Templar's and Irving, and neither had complained. But the child, the child needed to be born safe in Aramanthine, before the Chantry or Templars heard news of her pregnancy. And she would not send them to Amaranthine there alone.

There had been no word from Alistair. None. She wrung her hands, staring out her window. There had been no army, no visitors. Leliana and Zevran had made a token appearance before turning right around and charging back towards Denerim at full speed.

They had been furious.  
Furious that Alistair would even dare imprison her.  
Furious that he still had not apologised for his words.  
Furious that she still forgave him.  
Furious, that she had rebuffed any potential suitors.  
Furious that she was trying to hide her love for him.  
Furious that Alistair had not even dared to send word.

She could have listed the reasons for their fury for days. The only news they brought, was that Zevran had no idea where her hound was. He had simply vanished out of thin air. Elissa had been worried, and managed to somewhat destroy her fingernails from biting them on a regular basis.

She knew she shouldn't have been worried – she knew that her hound would not have followed orders regardless, and no doubt have eaten half of the Grey Warden's limbs before he chose to listen. The cook would have had a fit too, while the Mabari gave himself first pick of the food.

He did, in fact, turn up. Soaking wet, he had found her, and swum the entire lake to get to her. Her first warning he arrived was the sudden screams from the children at the tower.

"A rabid dog! A rabid dog!" One of the children had screamed.  
"Puppy!" From another.

It had been her warning, and she had made no time in running down the three floors to find her Mabari.

"Attack it! Don't let it through!" Came another yell. A templar, this time. "It's got my leg!"

"STOP!" She had cried, narrowly beating Wynne to the entrance. "That's my hound!"

It took seconds for the large burly lump to charge at her, knocking her down. It showered her with wet, slobbering kisses.

"Dear maker!" She laughed. "What _have_ you been eating? No...no, I don't want to know." She laughed, trying to roll him off her.

But her Mabari had not been happy with her staying in the Circle. He refused to sleep, watching her intently, trying to pull her through the door. Eventually, her resolve broke. She packed her few things, slinging them over her back.

"I need to find Wynne boy, can you sniff her out?" She had asked, rubbing his head. He had wasted no time, running with his nose to the ground.

Wynne had been in the library, helping clean up one of the statues. Wynne had sighed, her face still exhausted, the exhaustion that never seemed to leave her. Wynne had been looking at her strangely over the last few days. Perhaps she had picked up her anxiety, the patience that had finally wore thin and broken.

"I'm going to return to Denerim. I can't stand hearing nothing, Wynne. Something is wrong." She held her head up high.

"Then I shall join you. I had hoped Alistair would have sent us news by now..." Wynne shook her head slowly.

"No..." She whispered. "Follow me later, if you must, but I must travel alone. There is a bounty on my head, and I refuse to have you part of it...and I need you to do me one favour, I am sorry Wynne."

Wynne looked up at her, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I am listening..."

"Sarall and James need to be accompanied to Aramanthine. I want you to travel with my Mabari, and you can deliver them safely. Follow me to Denerim afterwards if you must, but for now, I must travel alone."

Her Mabari whined sadly, looking up at her.

"You've been good boy" She whispered into his ear. "But I need you do a job for me, I need you to protect them and then come back for me. I will be in Denerim." She scratched his ear as he barked back at her.

And so it was set. She left the moment the moon raise on the horizon, slipping out in the moonlight, taking one of the row boats back to Lake Calenhad. She would chase him down, demanding to know why he never wrote back.

The water was icy cold, and as she pushed the boat over the lake, she felt dread sinking into her body, an uneasiness.

Upon reaching Lake Calenhad docks, she clambered back over the boat. She began tying one of the many boats up to the wharf. Then she froze. Someone had called her name. Someone was still calling her name. She stood straight, her fingers yearning to hold her swords in defence. She looked up, her heart stopping still in her chest.

"Elissa!" The man shouted again. It wasn't just a man. It was Alistair. He had brought an army, Oghren, his general, standing by his side.

She made no move, watching them intently. Oghren had his arms folded, staring her down. Alistair did much the same, concern and sadness crossing his face. Behind him, archers had prepared their arrows, pointed directly at her face.

She drew in her breath, bringing her fingers to her mouth. She whistled a shrill loud whistle, the sound echoing over the lake. The archers had looked at her confused, their eyebrows raised. Alistair had only shook his head, biting down on his lip. It had taken seconds, moments, which felt like an eternity. Then they heard it. A howl, loud enough to fill the souls of his men with dread.

She stared directly at Alistair, their eyes locked. She made no more moves, waiting for his first move to be made. Eventually, one of the archers slipped, his arrow flying out of the grasp of his fingers, towards the warden. But she was faster. Her body reacting before reason, she twisted out of the way, her hands meeting the cold metal of her hilts. Star Fang and Maric's blade had twisted with her, now drawn in her defence. Alistair had shouted something to Oghren, but the sound was muffled. She could hear the splashes from her hound, desperately making his way over. She could feel warmth, strength. The mages were casting spells in her defence, protecting her. Hexes were flying, striking his army, stinging them and holding them in place. Several Templar's had run out of the Spoiled Princess from behind her, swords drawn. They had their eyes locked on Alistair.

She felt her jaw loosen for a moment. Wynne had been right. The entire circle, Templar's and all, was standing behind her, the hero of Ferelden.

She saw the look of bewilderment on Alistair's face. Oghren had laughed. He had laughed. He simply stepped aside, shrugging his shoulders. He cried out to her, folding his arms.

"Old habits die hard!"

Alistair had been fixed on the spot as his army suddenly lost all reason. She had trained well over the course of the blight, and her reflexes failed her not. She missed the arrows that had flown towards her, a few nicking the sides of the drake skin she chose to wear. Her swords had moved true, her arms crossing as her two blades swiped at the first guards that drew near.

She barely had chance to watch them hit the ground, their faces in complete horror. They had tried to stand, finding no mercy but the slip of blades through their neck.

"Stop this Alistair" She had cried, her words lost in the fray. The templar's stood behind her, their own blades taking the lives of the soldiers as they charged. Alistair remained fixed to the spot, his eyes only on her.

She pushed her way through the mass, each of her blades making more carnage. She felt the swords fly through the air, her mind torn from her body. She was killing innocents, her body doing the work. She felt her legs kick at some of the soldiers, knocking them down, slipping behind them and her swords crashing into their sides, with every chance, every opening in their cheap armour.

Yet he stood transfixed on the spot, lost. Had somebody paralysed him? She risked a glance at Oghren, who was trying to say something. No, he was yelling something. The glance had cost her, feeling a mace clip the small of her back.

It was the unexpected blow that caught her the most, losing her balance and landing on her knees. She had moved, swiftly, back to her feet. The pain was severe; it felt like hot coals had been pushed into her back, bound under her armour. Her offender was swiftly beheaded, and she turned back, trying to make her way closer to Alistair.

And he was there. He had moved, running towards her.

"Why are you doing this?" He had yelled "I can't believe I'm watching this! Just stop resisting already!"

She stared at him, confusion washing over her face.

"What are you talking about, Alistair!" She had cried back. "I'm defending myself, why would you attack me like this! I was on my way to find out why you never answered my letters, you fool!" She was screaming now. She could hear Oghren try to calm his men, over the scream of the blizzard that had arrived out of the middle of nowhere, the snow and ice ripping at their skin, the cold forcing them to shiver. There were no words that could be heard over the sudden fray.

They stared at each other for a moment, confusion mirroring on their faces.

"You!" He cried. "Never answered me!" She stopped then, her swords lowering. She turned, her back to Alistair, and screamed at the top her lungs, sending shiver through the spines of those who could hear her. She could hear more yelling now, Oghren's deep voice booming.

"You idiotic gits! Stop murdering yourselves!" He was yelling. He was angry now, glaring at his men like they were bumbling idiots.

Then there was Irving, Wynne, Greagoir. They were yelling too, helping disperse the fray into silence. Elissa shook her head. There was death at the feet, the ground covered in blood. Her blood. Her hound was already at her side, nuzzling her arm. She barely looked down, acknowledging the warm trickle of blood run down her arm. An arrow had sliced through her armour, gashing through her arm. The clash of metal had died down, the mages now working on stunning and paralysing as opposed to injuring.

"What have you done, Alistair? Are you trying to commit suicide?" She whispered, watching her blood slowly hit the ground, mixing with the blood that was running into the lake. Her whisper carried over them all, each bowing their heads.

She looked at Alistair, her sad eyes meeting his. They were horrified. He remained fixated on the spot.

"I...He...She...What is going on? Tell me what is going on!" He had cried. Elissa cocked her head to a side, turning to see the number of soldiers lain to waste. Most of the mages had survived, having been protected by the Templar's heavy armour. Alistair's guards had been poorly equipped, poorly skilled, and laid to waste.

"It looks like you've just attacked one of your brethren, a fellow Grey Warden, Your Highness" She spat. "And it looks like you had a revolt thrown back in your face." Her eyes narrowed, glaring down at him.

"I know you better than this!" She cried, pointing her finger out at him. "The Alistair I knew was not as foolish as this!" She heard a slight snort coming to the right of her. Turning, she watched Oghren lean against the side of the Spoiled Princess, ale in his hand. With a growl in her throat, she turned back to Alistair.

"You raised an army against me!" He was yelling now, raising his arms in anger. "What did you expect me to do? Sit around and watch while you had a second go at killing the next queen?"

"Are you foolish or plain stupid?" She countered. "Have you received _anything_ we have sent you_?_ I was coming alone, Alistair, alone! _**YOU**_forced my hand. These men have risked lives protecting me, as **WE** once protected **THEM. **I came to see why I have heard nothing from you!" She jutted her chin up, staring down at him, her eyes alight.

This was the Warden recruit he knew. There she was, her determination and strength at its height. Having vanished in mere weeks, she had an army of Templar's and mages protecting her hide against the Crown without him having a clue. The Warden Commander.

"I warned you, you know?" He shrugged, his voice suddenly light and defeated.

"Warned me of _**What?**_"__ She demanded, her temper was rising, suddenly bewildered at his casual attitude.

"You know, maybe rogues can be berserkers after all!" Oghren had called out. "Why don't you just think about something that infuriates you...remember when Alistair announced you weren't good enough for queen, yeah, I think tha-" Oghren stopped mid sentence. A thick, Dwarven hand had reached through the door of the Spoiled Princess, clamping his mouth shut. Seconds later, more hands pulled him through the door.

"Felsi!" She could hear the gruff Dwarf exclaim. Then silence.

Elissa felt one of the muscles near her eye begin to twitch. She grated her teeth together, tightening her grip on her swords.

Alistair looked at her, the youth returning to his eyes for a sad moment.

"You know... I did warn you bad things happen when I lead, people dying, getting lost.... and now, everybody is looking at me like I'm not wearing any pants..."

She hadn't wanted to laugh. It was inappropriate. Idiotic. Unprofessional. She had the urge to slap him, kick him, and even run her sword through his pretty gold armour. Yet there she was. Standing next to the king of Ferelden, in a sleepy village, next to an assortment of dead bodies, and a chuckle escaped her lips.

"I didn't come to attack you..." He started, averting his eyes. "I was told you were planning to attack Anora, I hadn't any word from you...so I came. The army was Anora's idea, really..I..Oghren actually refused to send any better trained soldiers..."

She turned away, looking towards Wynne. The mage looked worse for wear, shaking her tired head.

"We best finish this conversation in private, in the tower, should we not?" She asked.

"Yes. When he has sent Oghren and his army back to Denerim." She folded her arms, staring at him, expecting him to protest.

"When they are gone, he can come to the circle and settle this, without any more life taken." Irving had intervened, motioning to the rabbles that clustered around the door of the Spoiled Princess.

"Then it is agreed. We will sort the mess out here, as best as we can. Then we talk. Alone." Alistair agreed.

She had said nothing, turning on her heel, staring at the carnage around her.

"Sort this mess out, Alistair. It is your doing, your Kingdom, and _**you**_, can clean it up." 


	6. Chapter 6

Anora paced. Backwards, forwards. He was late. She could not afford slip-ups. A slip up would ruin Ferelden.

Especially a slip up like Alistair.

He had made his fair share of mistakes, and he had barely begun ruling the country. He had allegedly fallen asleep in important meetings – twice.

Rumour has it, he had even propositioned his late, foolish and naive fiancée to a dual. Ladies of dignity and grace did not fight, and he knew it.

Already, the neighbouring countries had begun to talk. Was this Alistair, _really_, the great Maric's son? Did he really defeat the blight. Why would a more senior warden follow a new recruit? Alistair welcomed all his visitors with welcome arms.

Anora glared. Soon, it would not be long, and he would invite the enemies of Ferelden into the castle with open arms. The Empress of Orlais, she had agreed to visit Cailian, but she knew who pulled the strings. She knew who she would be coming to see. She would see Alistair, a puppet, waiting for his strings to be pulled.

If Anora did not act, her father's biggest fears would come true. Maric's own son would smear the filth of outsiders on his own country. She needed to act, and she needed to act quickly. This was the least she could do for her father.

Yet right now, he was late. Her contact for the rebellion army was late. Late. Late could cost her the whole plan. Her door shuddered slightly, a large hand knocking on her door.

"Come in!" She called, her hands finding their way to her hips.

A burly man walked through, his eyes lost under a mane of black unruly hair.

"Ah, you've arrived. We have no time to waste." She jutted her chin up, staring at the mess of a man before her. He had grown his beard since she had seen him last, now a dirty mass of wiry hair, his dark eyes watching every step.

"Alistair and a pathetic army have left. You are to follow him and kill him before he can come back. Kill the whole town for I care, but leave **no** witnesses. If possible, stay out of the way of the tower. I do not want this going any further than it must." She demanded. She paused for a second.

"Keep that Warden alive. I will see her executed in front of the people as we see fit. She will be known as a bard who killed the King of Ferelden."

He had nodded, and grunted under his breath. She paced some more, wringing her hands.

"What? Go already!" She cried at the silence.

For the good of Ferelden, he needed to go. He needed to be stripped of his title, baring the mark of a fool. A fool who would protect a murderer, a killer, a butcher of heroes, before he would defend his own country and Queen. Ferelden needed to see that.

**** & *****

Wynne had insisted that she joined the..._**debate**_... as she put, but Elissa would have none of it. She was to take the road to Amaranthine while it were quiet. She was to travel by carriage, helping safely deliver the couple to their new, somewhat safe, haven.

Several of the Templars had begun to point to the couple in interest, familiar roundness in her belly beginning to show. If she left now, the Templars would be distracted about the battle – and with luck, forget about her. So, with a kiss on top of her hounds head, they were off. A trio of mages, accompanied by a large beast with razor sharp teeth, whose presence, was loudly announced by the rank smell of wet dog he was emitting. There would be few who would dare to bother them.

Irving had prepared a small meeting room for the discussion to take place, and he had sat himself slowly down at one of the sides of the table. Greagoir had soon invited himself in too, sitting opposite Irving. Elissa initially chose to sit at one head of the table, the finger of her good arm tapping the table to an unrelenting tune. After a few seconds, she stood again, walking to one of the windows.

"How many casualties did the Circle take?" She asked, her fingers now drumming on her thigh. She was walking with a slight limp now, the burning pain now stabbing into her back. It felt like a mace had broken off into her armour and was still digging into her back, grating her with every step.

"There are many injuries for the mages...we have not counted yet..." Irving began. "Yet all mages survived." He finished, slowly.

"And Templars, Greagoir?" She asked.

"There is one who we are...unsure, of if he will pull through, yet. The others are seemingly fine." Greagoir finished, somewhat slowly.

Elissa sighed. She had thought at least a handful of Templar and Mages had perished. There had been less death then she expected. At least that was a more positive note.

"They would be better if they accepted the mage's healing!" Irving announced, his thick eyebrows furrowing.

"That would be improper, Irving, the moment we let mages start healing Templars, they will soon be accepting other, more...improper spells. I must not let that happen! The Chantry would have my head!"

"This is healing magic we are speaking about, Greagoir! There is no harm in accepting a senior mage's healing power!"

Elissa groaned, shaking her head. The arguments at the tower were daily occurrences, a constant reminder of one of the little reasons her time at the Circle needed to come to a close. If she stayed too long, she would rip her hair out and become bald. Or she would chew the rest of her nails off, leaving only unsightly stumps. Or she would...perhaps jump out of the tower window.

"It doesn't matter what the first spells start off at! It's what they will lead to!" Greagoir was starting to turn red now, his fists tightening on the table.

"I will have no such nonsense!" Irving had cried. "A senior mage will cause no harm!"

Elissa moved towards the door. Alistair had taken his time, and her patience was wearing thin. She could hear armoured boots along the corridor, and a mumbling voice pacing outside.

Elissa threw open the door, staring straight at Alistair. For a second, their eyes locked. He looked like the same young man who had panicked before visiting Goldanna. He had desperately wanted to see his sister, and run as far away as he could at the same time. She could see him gulp, staring at her.

Her eyebrows were knotted, her teeth gritted. She was covered in the blood of his men, and by the looks of it, more blood of her own, with darker, almost fresher blood still staining her side. One of her arms was gingerly held at her side, the other's fist was tightly clenched. There was fire in her eyes, and it seemed to have every intention of jumping out at swallowing him whole. Not that he would have minded.

"Get in." She hissed through clenched teeth. "and sit down."

"Yes Ma'am!" He had announced, taking the seat closest to the door. She had felt her lips twitch for a second, followed by her scowl deepening. She sat down, staring at him for a moment. She would not laugh. Not show weakness.

Irving cleared his throat.

"You know your highness..." he began.

"Alistair" He had interrupted.

"Alistair...this will not go unnoticed. It is likely the Chantry will find out that there had been a, small, skirmish between what looks like the Circle of Magi and the Crown. They will be...interested, to say the least. It does risk annulment under the grounds of treason..."

Alistair stared at Irving, glaring.

"Why would you protect her?" He asked. "The whole of Ferelden knows there is a bounty on her head, for murder!"

A sardonic laugh passed over Elissa's lips.

"You are a bigger fool than even Morrigan thought, Alistair." She muttered. "Did you not receive **any** of the messages I sent you? I have been sending you them for days, and I get, no, reply. What do you expect me to do to clear my name? Sit around plaiting my hair? " She growled, folding her arms over her chest.

"I...I...You've been sending letters?" Alistair asked, his eyebrows rising. "I received one letter from Wynne, perhaps a day after...the...uh...then nothing! Did you receive anything from me?" He asked.

Elissa shook her head slowly, her face paling.

"If our letters have been intercepted....Maker's breathe Alistair, have you seen Leliana or Zevran?" Worry flashed across her face, horror written on her mouth. _Maybe there was a reason she heard nothing from the two.._

"They were...fine...last time I saw them....to put it lightly..." He tilted his head, looking at her. "They are...uh...all, over each other. Why? Do they have some part to play in this?"

Elissa twisted her hair between fingers. _All over each other? What in the makers name are they doing?_

"We sent word to Leliana and Zevran a day after I escaped with Wynne. They travelled to Denerim to try to uncover what had happened, and who had really killed Amelia." Her voice turned soft. "What do you mean, exactly, all over each other?"

"They seem to be....together. That's making an understatement. They barely spoke to me the whole time they have been there. Hang on, hang on, so tell me, you didn't...uh, ah, kill....my...her?"

"Andraste's flaming sword, Alistair, why on earth would I kill her? I had hoped you would marry some dragon the entirety of Thedas would hate, so I could point at you, and listen to everyone talk about how you made the wrong choice!" She cried, pointing at him. There. She said it. "But you had to choose some innocent and fair....lovely damsel in distress! What could I do? I _**knew**_she loved you, and as much as I hated the thought, I wouldn't have wanted you to be unhappy! So I got on with life, and **let** you be happy! I am not so...destructive, am I?"

Alistair rubbed his forehead, his head almost lost in his hands.

"This doesn't explain much. I saw you, Elissa, with my own eyes, swords covered in her blood. "

"That was not her blood." She retorted.

"Then whose blood was it? There were no other bodies! No trail of blood, no person seen with injuries!"

"You think she would have injured a fly?" Elissa jeered "Whoever went for that kill had an easy target, Alistair, an unguarded, easy, target." Alistair flinched. She was right. She was always right.

"This still doesn't explain the blood..."

"I was searching for my recruit. You know this. I eventually found her...." she began, averting her eyes.

"She was in Fort Drakon, that despicable place." She shuddered, shaking the thoughts of her mind. "She was naked, brutalised, cuts, tears on her inner thighs. Her blood was raked on the walls, the floor..." She took a deep breath. "Her fingers had been cut off, the sign of a thief...and they had been shoved into her mouth. By the pool of blood, it looked like a long, brutalised, slow, death. I had been too late to save her." A growl escaped her throat, guilt and despair written over her face.

"I was so angry. At the guards. At the Fort, and everything it represents. At you. At myself. " Both of her fists tightened, her fingernails breaking the skin of her palm. "I charged the guards, demanding to know who did it. They were so quick to the point the finger...and the accused had laughed at me, and told me how much he _enjoyed_ it. Either he did not recognise my face, or he had asked for death." She growled. Alistair sat up straighter, trying to slowly inch away from the sudden anger he watched bubbling over.

"And so I killed him." She jutted her chin up, staring at Alistair. "I left him hanging, by two daggers, on their study wall. I had decided that an abrupt exit was more than necessary. I was going to get changed, take the blood off my armour, and find you. I was going to tell you that if the entire Fort Drakon had not been destroyed before I returned to Denerim, then I would bring the rest of the Grey Wardens, and do it myself. I want that place destroyed, burnt to the ground." She was shaking, her eyes narrowed.

"Problem was, my nightmare still hadn't ended, had it? The moment I opened my door, what did I find? A childhood friend, your lover, having passed back to the maker, still warm, on, my, floor!" She screamed at Alistair. Greagoir and Irving were silent, not daring to say a word.

"So of course, naturally, I screamed. It was a sudden reaction to the shock I felt. I had no illusion what this looked like. I _knew_ someone had tried to set me up. But it felt like seconds before everyone ran in. You had looked at me, with those horrified eyes, like I had just killed your fiancée. The guards were spilling in, their weapons drawn. You knew if I wanted, I could have taken each of them down as they walked in. Yet that would have looked even worse, wouldn't it? Slaughtering of more innocents? So I took the blow, and off to Fort Drakon, just to wake up in a cell I even had _experience_ in breaking out of. What would you expect me to do?"

Alistair groaned, rubbing his eyes. Leliana had sworn there would be advisors. Unfortunately for him, he obviously forgot to bring them along. There was no doubt in his mind about her honesty. Her rage, her eyes, they had said it all, so much better than the words that seethed out of her mouth. Yet the country was on alert, looking for a green-eyed, jealous killer of his wife-to-be. How could he dig himself out of this one?

"I...Ugh, Eamon had announced...your execution. He had received the news before I even had a chance to speak to him. He had announced that I would execute you, in front of the entire of Denerim!" Alistair slumped in his chair, sighing.

"Oh, lovely." Elissa spat. "Maybe I should have left him to die, all while sacrificing his apostate-raising-wife with blood magic. It had sounded so tempting at the time...?"

Greagoir had raised his eyebrow, looking interested.

Alistair shook his head.

"No...No...That's when I ordered Wynne watch you, until you came around, in Fort Drakon. I...I didn't want anything...to happen to you." He sighed as Elissa scoffed, shaking her head.

"I...I knew you would break out. It just bought me time, until I could talk to you...until I could find you. I still care about you, Elissa, I would have never wanted this...I needed to find out for myself, with my own ears."

"Care?" She laughed. "Care?" She pushed down on the table, raising herself to her feet. Her voice dripped with sarcasm, venom dripping from her words.

"Oh I care about you too, Alistair. Here, let me humiliate and degrade you in front of all your closest friends. Oh, I care for you, so let us not forget to do this on the eve of biggest battle of your life. Because why? I think your semen might not be good enough, sorry."

"Let us not bring this up again, Elissa, please..." Alistair groaned as she paced, her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh, alright. How about, I care for you, Alistair. Help me reclaim the throne. Then I will freak out the moment you do something suspicious, lock you up, expect you to escape, force you into hiding, then put a bounty on your head!" She shook her head, laughing.

"Alas, Alistair, you must care for me. You tried to do the dirty work yourself, to spring an attack, while I'm alone and outnumbered. I can really see you care."

"Don't...Elissa...please, let's not do this..." Alistair groaned. He didn't look like the king, his head bowed, and he sure didn't feel like one.

Irving cleared his throat again, followed by a loud sigh.

"Well, why don't we move on..." Irving began. "There would be much to gain, by honouring the life of your late fiancée, Alistair, by finding her true murderer? I also suggest Elissa may prefer her name was cleared of slander."

"Yes, yes of course." Alistair straightened up, looking straight at Elissa. She was still mad, her eyes glaring at him. He remembered being at camp, each of the women staring down at him, trying to kill him with their glares. Elissa's eyes now looked as if they would spit fire any seconds, burning him to a crisp. Yet behind it, there was that sadness, hidden. Eventually she broke his gaze, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Is there anyone at the castle who particularly didn't approve of the marriage, Alistair?" Greagoir asked, trying to break the silence that had resumed.

"Uh...as far as I know...it had been encouraged. Pushed even. Amelia...she didn't really rub up the wrong way. She just wanted people to like her..." Alistair shrugged.

"Governing skills aside," Elissa sighed. "She was a doormat. She would let people walk on her face and then she'd thank them." She shook her head, watching Alistair bow his head.

"I can't think of anyone who wouldn't have wanted her to be queen." Alistair mumbled.

"Not even Anora?" Elissa asked. "We had spoken of a...political marriage, between you and her, before the Landsmeet." Elissa began. "But I dismissed the idea...because, I, oh, never mind." She muttered.

Alistair looked up at Elissa.

"Anora was willing to marry me to remain Queen?" He asked.

"Was that not obvious?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. "She would have run around Denerim's market place naked, if it was to secure her place as queen. After all, her marriage to Cailan began as political marriage, did it not?"

"You think she could be responsible?" Alistair asked.

"Alistair, I sent Leliana and Zevran to find out for myself. I have heard _nothing_ from them. If our letters have been intercepted on route, you realise this puts them in extreme danger? I suspect they have had ample opportunity to uncover more than I can speculate."

"Then we need to return to Denerim." Alistair concluded. "Why don't we leave in the morning? The rest of the guard has, uh, made themselves, comfortable in the inn..." Alistair looked uncomfortable.

"Oghren is there too, no doubt." She shook her head. Oghren had not been the one to blame, and he had been _trying_ to out-yell the clashing of metal, screaming and the blizzard that deafened everyone who had not practically frozen to the spot.

"Well, uh, yes." Alistair shrugged. "Felsi saw the battle...and well, his...attention is...occupied."

"Right, let's not think about that." Elissa shrugged. "Then we will head together, to Denerim in the morning, and find Leliana and Zevran. You can talk to the Chantry yourself, and tell them there was a misunderstanding. Tell them the Circle thought they were under attack, or the likes. For now, at least. Will shall not speak of this matter until we have spoken to Zevran and Leliana."

Alistair nodded, seemingly deflated.

"I-I, yes, that will work, right?"

**** & ****

They had given him a room right opposite hers. Either they had hoped they would talk it out, or, they wanted to punish him. Either way. Maybe they hoped they would kill each other overnight. Problem solved, right?

He sighed, trying to pull his boots off his feet. They were stuck. Jammed on his feet.

He had never meant for his men to attack her. They were warned there was a chance, a risk that she would attack, and to be prepared. That she likely had backup, defence. But they were aware of the bounty, and her reputation had scared them senseless. They had right to worry, too, as she had been slashing through them mercilessly, seemingly without effort, even before the mages and Templars had covered her back. Oghren had only laughed when Alistair suggested bringing his best men. He had snorted, rolling around the floor. A waste of good life.

He had proceeded to bring the scraps of his soldiers, who he had left no hope for, and was simply waiting for them to fall in battle. Front line men. Several of them had been tainted fighting off some of the hoards of Darkspawn who still lurked surrounding Denerim. Oghren knew, sending them to Elissa was simply that – a death sentence.

He could hear her pace in her room, shuffling around, never staying still for more than a few moments. He could her sigh, or was that – a whimper? 

**** & ****

They had put him opposite her. Opposite. She had muttered about it, taking her time to pull off her boots and armour before bathing her injuries. She prepared a poultice, sighing. Her arm had looked a lot worse than it was. She wrapped a bandage around it carefully, the initial touch stinging before it was numb once more. She cleaned most of the blood she could off her body, remaining in her undergarments. Finally, she turned to the mirror, looking at the injury to her lower back. She flinched. It had been a mace that had connected with her back, as she had suspected. It was covered in a mixture of blood and bruising, several spikes had ripped down her back. She bit her lip.

If that wasn't an injury to take to the healers at the Circle, she wasn't sure what was. The more she looked at it, the more that it hurt. She sighed, turning away. The circle healers were busy with their _own_ injuries. She chewed on her lip more, reaching for her collection of poultices. She would see them in the morning, once they had dealt to mages who had jumped into the fray to defend her.

Carefully, she reached around, trying to reach a patch of her back. The poultice burnt into her skin at first, and it slipped through her fingers and onto the stone floor. Carefully, she knelt to pick it up, feeling the air surge out of her lungs. She remained kneeling for a second, feeling a whimper slip out of her mouth. The armour had been like a splint to her back, supporting it and keeping the pain at bay. Now, it felt like there were a thousand miniature swords in the small of her back, twisting around as she moved. The pain was searing into her soul, feeling like red hot coals rubbed across the entirety of her back.

"Damn!" She cried for a second, taking a deep breath, forcing herself to her feet. She took another look in the mirror, her teeth clamped onto her bottom lip. She froze. Someone had knocked lightly on her door, and immediately pulled on the door. She grabbed her robe, covering the front of her.

"Get out!" She hissed. There he stood, in his gold armour, staring at her. She had forgotten the mirror behind her, and while her front was covered, the mirror flashed the back of her underwear directly at Alistair. His eyes widened for a moment, staring at the mess of her back.

"Dear Maker, Elissa, why are you not getting that cleaned up? You can't march to Denerim like that!" Alistair shut the door behind him, breaking the distance between them with his long strides.

"I _was_ tending to my injuries as I please before you overstepped your welcome." She retorted, motioning to the poultices lying across her desk. With few quick motions, she slipped the robe on, tying the sash loosely around her waist. Alistair, for the most part, ignored her.

"Elissa, stop this." He murmured. "How exactly do you plan to treat that yourself? On your back? At least accept help with _something." _

She looked at him, her head tilted.

"You question my flexibility, Alistair?" She asked, watching his eyes. A blush immediately crossed his cheeks as he looked away.

"I-I...uh, no, Elissa, you know I..." He sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind."

Elissa closed her eyes. Alistair had distracted her from the pain in her back for a time, but it was there, still, burning. The sooner she treated it, the clearer her head would be. The easier the march would be for her.

"Very well, Alistair. You can help." Elissa felt the sudden deviant smile cross her face, undoing her robe and letting it slip to the ground. She heard Alistair suck in his breathe, whether from witnessing the monstrosity across her back, or her undressing was questionable.

She closed her eyes as he pressed part of the poultice onto her back. She breathed out slowly, trying to ignore the sudden pain, which slowly ebbed away until it was just a mild burn.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He started wrapping the bandage around her waist, holding it in place. She kept her eyes closed, her tongue held captive before she opened her mouth and said something she would later regret. Now the burning pain had faded, she could feel his fingers slip around her waist, tickling her sides as he wrapped her up. Her skin had trembled slightly under his touch, Goosebumps running under his fingers.

_Time, time heals everything. _She repeated in her mind. _Everything. Time, heals, everything. My body is reacting, not my mind. No._ The moment he was finished, she mentally willed him to move away, away. He was still close. Too close. His hands rested on the bandages, rubbing her sides softly. He said nothing, waiting for her to respond. To rebuff him, or lean into his touch. Something. She opened her eyes, looking directly into the mirror. His eyes were sad, watching his hands slowly rub her sides.

"You are your father's son. That is for sure." She announced, clamping down onto her tongue once more.

"W-what? I am not married, and you are no serving girl." He moved away slowly, watching her expression. "I told you, I was raised by dogs, remember?"

"I may as well have been a serving girl to you." She hissed.

"I was a fool, Elissa." He sighed, the truth escaping his lips. "I should have never said those things."

She closed her eyes, her stomach dancing with somersaults. She could feel a yearning she had not remembered for so long, to just fall into his arms, feeling his strong arms wrap around her. To feel his lips kiss down her neck, down her collarbone – no. She felt her breathing go shallow, and she willed her hands into fists, trying to hold her mind steady.

"Alistair." She began, willing her voice not to break. "It's far too late for that. It was too late the moment you opened you mouth on the eve of a battle that could have taken our lives, and split a wedge between us. Then it was irreversibly too late, when you chose to marry a woman who knew you didn't love her, for the love of Ferelden."

Alistair looked at her, written across his face.

"Ho..I..I..how did you know? You don't know that." He whispered.

"Do you know what she told me the night before she was murdered? She knew that you still loved me. She had said, that she hoped, one day, you might love her how you love me, and then ran off. You know what Alistair? That was when the deal was sealed, done. You would trample over any woman that loved you, to be a good king. You have to be a good person before you can be a good king, everything, everything starts small."

"Then what do you want me to do, Elissa? What makes this right?" He asked softly.

"I don't care what you do, King or not. But I swear I will find out who killed her, and run my _own_ sword through them. Then I want nothing, nothing, to do with you."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry to all waiting. I've been away for my course & then brought back some nasty virus home. Ugh.

Elissa closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the look on his face. She wanted to hear the steady footsteps, leaving her room. She wanted him to go into his room, go to bed, and they would travel, preferably in silence back to Denerim to find Zevran and Leliana. Yet there were no footsteps. No closing of doors. No movement. Just a sigh.

"May I ask you why?" He had almost whispered. It was quiet, withdrawn.

Elissa swallowed, willing this conversation to end, for him to leave the room.

"Why she told me these things? That, I do not know." She tried her best at taking even, clear, deep, breaths.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." was his only response.

Elissa frowned, chewing on her lip for a moment, before facing him. She would be honest. She would not lie. _Time heals everything. Every scar, every wound, will fade. _Slowly, she moved to face him, opening her eyes. He was pale, and tired. The last few weeks had made him seem older, more tired.

"We have had our time together, and it came to a conclusion long ago, Alistair, you made that decision yourself, for your own reasons."

"Can we at least be friends, Elissa? We don't need to be like this." He stared at her for a moment, turning away as she replaced her robe around her bandages.

"You are King, Alistair. I put you on that throne, and Morrigan had been correct, I was _foolishly_ in love. Before the blight, I was referred to as Lady Cousland, below only royalty. I was nobility at its finest, and I had loathed the idea of marriage. Somehow I succeeded in getting mixed up. I lost my family and my title when Duncan rescued me. I became Elissa of the Grey Wardens, leaving the Couslands behind in my past."

She took in a deep breath, watching Alistair's sad face. He knew where she was going.

"As a Grey Warden, I was not expected to marry and to have children. Somehow I then fell foolishly in love with a prince, and wished to marry him, to become Queen." She laughed then, sarcasm hiding the pain in her voice.

"So thank you Alistair, thank you for showing me the error in my ways. Reminding me that I am barren Elissa of the Grey Wardens. I am no longer Lady Cousland, a powerful noble to be married off to another, creating alliances and birthing heirs. She shook her head. It had felt good to say it to his face, to spit it out.

Alistair frowned, shaking his head.

"Is that what you truly believe, Elissa? That you are only useful for marriages and heirs?" He had asked her.  
"Obviously not, Alistair, for if I was useful for Marriage and heirs, I would have married you before now." She laughed. "I am now best suited for slaying Darkspawn and creatures of the undead."

"I, ugh, Elissa." He urged. There was a hint of desperation tugging at his voice. "I should have never said anything. I was a fool to let you go. I could have not asked for more, Elissa. Please, forget I said anything…"

"How on Thedas can I forget that?" She asked. "I never deserved this, Alistair. Never. I can't be with you. If I am to love someone, to put my life and those of my friends on the line to put your ungrateful ass on the throne, in the least, I expected to use your spine. If you loved me, to accept that life together may not be perfect – there were rumour aplenty Anora was barren, yet Cailan stood next to her."

"I did, I, _do_, love you." Alistair urged, grabbing her shoulders. "We do not know what went on behind closed doors with Cailan and Anora. It has nothing to do with us."

"Yet this is in the past." Elissa murmured. "We are not even scratching the surface here. In the past weeks you didn't even wait to hear an explanation out of my own mouth before placing a bounty on my head."

"Stop this!" He was exasperated now. She was hurt. He had been the one to hurt her. He understood. But every word, every chance, she turned it around, an effort to hurt him back. "I had no choice, I couldn't find you to talk to you."

"That's not true. _**You**_ should have been the one guarding me in Fort Drakon. I was happy to exchange a concussion for my innocence, yet it was a little difficult when Wynne greeted me with the happy news that you were planning to publicly behead me. I was so eager to just pop in and say hello."

She had expected an apology. He still had her shoulders in his grasp, and he was still staring down, watching the emotion on her face. He hadn't apologized.

Instead, he had used his grip to pull her into him, into a kiss. She froze for a split moment, her eyes wide with shock. He was desperate, pulling on strings to keep her close.

She pulled away, forcing herself to look away from him. She wanted him. She wanted to melt in his embrace, to accept the proposition he was suggesting.

"I think you need to leave, Alistair." She whispered.

This time she heard the slow, heavy sigh, followed by the steady clank of defeated footsteps towards her door. Then he was gone.

**** & ****

It was quiet. Too Quiet. She couldn't hear whether Alistair had stayed in his room, or if he had left. She stared up at the roof above her, the candlelight barely illuminating the evidence of minute stress on the tower, small cracks appearing on varying points of the ceiling. Elissa turned over, trying to bury her face into the bed. Sleep didn't come easy, not tonight.

_Should I have accepted his apology? _ She thought. Her stomach twisted. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to bury down into the bed. The tower had shown her luxury during her stay, silk sheets and expensive fine woven Orlesian blankets, and she sunk into them, willing herself to stay. Willing herself not to feel the pull away from the tower, to Alistair, to Denerim. Even back to Aramanthine. The candle remained flickering for what seemed an eternity. Still, sleep, did not come.

_What would I have done, in Alistair's position? _She wondered. What would she do if she was still Lady Cousland, and Alistair had just seemingly caught over the dead body of her husband? She stared at the door, letting a sigh escape her lips.

_Beaten him senseless? Screamed Highever down? Screamed at him to tell her what had happened? _She closed her eyes. _Would I have believed him if he had told me, that although evidence pointed otherwise, he did not commit the crime? _Slipping out of her bed, she grabbed her robe once more, wrapping it around her small clothes. _ When it came to the ultimatum, I would have believed him over all evidence. We owe each other that much._

And Alistair had believed her. It had been a roundabout process, and many hurts had been dragged up from the dust. The Cousland in her had shot him down, just as a Cousland would.

She silently glided across the room, opening her door without a sound. Stealth and silence was one of the many things she learnt during her travels, and it treated her well. She paused by Alistair's door for a moment, pressing her ear against the cool metal. There was little sound other then soft breathing. He was asleep already.

Carefully she opened the door, slipping inside and closing it once more behind her. If there was any time he would hear her, now was the time. She paused, looking towards him. He was still in his armour, face down sideways across the bed, a pillow on top of his head. She gave a small smile, silently closing the distance between them. The rise and fall of his amour was slow, regular. Gingerly, she sat next to him for a moment in silence.

Eventually, she reached for the pillow hiding his head from the world. Carefully, she pulled it off, tossing it back to the top of the bed. He had pulled his hands in front of his face, his head resting against them. For a moment, she smiled.

Slowly, she lay down next to him, keeping distance between them, lest the armoured Templar was startled when he awoke.

"Alistair?" She whispered. His face twitched for a second, yet he remained fast asleep.

"Alistair?" She repeated, carefully running a finger along his jawbone.

His eyes flew open, his muscles tensing for a moment, his eyes locking onto hers. She smiled softly at him, tracing her finger over his lips. He didn't move, his eyes watching her with question.

"We make a decision. Now." She whispered.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment, and he pushed his arm up underneath him to lean on his elbow, his head resting on his hand.

"Make a decision on what, exactly?" He asked

"At Landsmeet, I, I was not only going to declare you the rightful King of Ferelden." Elissa declared, raising herself to match Alistair's pose. "I was going to announce that I would rule beside you. As your Queen. Yet I held my tongue. I decided there would be time for that later." Her face changed rapidly, the quiet sadness turning into anger, the fire in her eyes alight, her lips tight. "I could see little reason why, Alistair. Yet I have been through this too many times. I need to break the circle of my thought, and my anger. We make a decision tonight."

Alistair remained quiet for but a moment, his face quizzical.

"You want me to make you my Queen?" He asked, somewhat slowly. "Is that the decision you're after."

"Yes. I mean, no, Alistair." She sighed, the irritation slowly flowing away. She was tired, dark rings around her eyes. "It is not the time to make _that _decision." She whispered. "You have now moved on to marry Anora. That surely can't have been a light decision. What I need to know, is where do we go from here, Alistair."

Slowly, she pushed herself up, her back turned to Alistair.

"I refuse to fool myself any longer. I can survive without you. If we make the decision to turn backs to each other, for duty, then that is the decision we make. Any official business you will have with the wardens will be through another member of the ranks, unless it is vitally important I see you myself. If not, we work from there. I do not have the luxury to abandon the wardens, not when I have done so much so far."

Alistair was silent for a moment.

"So it is an ultimatum? You or nothing?" He asked after a moment, his voice low.

"You hesitate. " She rose from the bed. "Then I know your decision."

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm as she rose, pulling her back around. She hissed for a moment, the sudden movement jarring the bruising across her back. He flinched, slightly, mouthing a quick apology.

"Elissa, no. It's not that. I would be a fool to lose you again." He shrugged softly. "It will work out. Something will work out. We need to move quickly, however." He sighed, turning away.

"Before we do anything, we need to solve the problem in our hands first. Anora, she was never to be my wife. She was, uh, bait."

"Bait?" Elissa rose her eyebrows. "Bait for who?"

"You." He whispered softly.

"Me?" She raised an eyebrow. "If I wanted Anora dead, I would have done it at the same time as her father."

Alistair pressed his lips tightly together.

"She warned me, before this all started. On your trip to Denerim, she announced you were planning to attack. That you were going to place yourself on the throne. She overheard it from a servant....she, thought you would be horrified that she was on the throne, you would come to rectify the situation. Personally. She was bait for you to return."

Elissa laughed suddenly.

"You thought I wou-...oh Maker, Alistair. You did, didn't you. You thought I would come hunting her down." Her eyes were alight suddenly, her face slowly turning to horror.

"Alistair....you don't see it, do you?" She whispered.

"See what?"

"I had no plans to harm Amelia. I had no notion, no thoughts, no desire. Yet Anora knew of this...I was led here." She growled suddenly.

"A new servant, a Denerim elf, had told me of the news of the woman I came seeking." She growled. "Yet there was no trace of this woman thief who I had come to recruit at all. Guards had no idea who I was talking about, and those I asked in the Alienage – they looked at me as if I had lost my mind." She pulled her arm away from Alistair, pacing.

"I _was_ fooled. She spat. She glared at Alistair for a moment, who rose from the bed.

"You don't know that Anora was the one behind this. You can't jump to conclusions that quickly." He began.

She raised a hand to stop him.

"I have no proof,yet. But I know Anora, and for myself, that is good enough. Tell me, Alistair, what does Anora want, above all else? The **throne.** And to trap me, where have you put her?"

Alistair was silent, slowly moving towards Elissa.

"We travel to Denerim at sunrise." He began, closing the distance towards them. "I am not going to lose you again. We will clear your name, and if Anora is behind this, I will remove her as a threat to Ferelden." He said softly.

She sighed, closing her eyes. She felt the cool metal of his armour as he embraced her, his arms wrapping around her body. She felt him lean towards her for a moment, hesitate and pull backwards once more.

She kept her eyes closed, refusing to break away from his embrace. She leaned her head onto the cold metal for a moment. She would not allow him to take advantage of her tonight. She smiled slightly, a sly grin crossing her face for a moment. If she were to make the first move, however...

She opened her eyes, her fingers finding the familiar straps that kept his breastplate on. She caught his glance for a moment, his eyes questioning. Her fingers were quick, pulling them free. She grabbed his breastplate, pulling it over his head. Immediately, she moved onto his pauldrons, tugging against the leather straps, freeing him from the heavy armour.

"Is this what you want?" He whispered as she pulled the last piece free, pulling them off him and carefully tossing them aside. She said nothing, pushing her robe off her, leaving her standing in her small clothes. She leaned forward into the warmth of his undershirt for a moment, bringing her lips to his. She broke the kiss for but a moment, untying his shirt to lift and toss it across the room.

She brought her lips back to his, the sudden heat of the moment seeping through her veins, desire flashing through her as he wrapped his arms around her, moving her back to bed, never breaking the kiss. Carefully he lay her on the bed, pressing himself against her gently as her fingers found the remnants of his armour, and she began tugging at the last straps.

He paused for a moment, turning his head. And she froze. In the distance, there was steady marching, almost a slowly approaching thunder. Elissa pushed him aside, making her way to the small tower window. She hissed quietly. It was dark, there was nothing to be seen.

It was then she felt her blood run cold.

"ELISSA!" the sound carried up the tower in an instant, the Orlesian accent heavy against the words. "We must speak!" She heard the bard cry out. Elissa snatched her robe once more, wrapping it around her as she flew through the door and down the stairs.

It had taken her moments to run down the stairs, and the immediate smell of blood hit her the moment she reached the foyer, the entrance to the tower. Leliana was covered in both dried and fresh blood, her breath ragged. She bent over for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

"Zevran and I found out almost too late." She panted. "Queen Anora is planning to attack you with men who once swore allegiance to Loghain and wish for her to rule alone."


	8. Chapter 8

Leliana was silent for a moment, panting and trying to regain her breath.

"They either plan to have Alistair immediately behead the commander, or they plan to kill Alistair and make it look like her doing. They do not plan to leave quietly."

Elissa was silent for but a moment, taking a moment to glance at Alistair and raise one eyebrow.

"How long do we have?" Elissa asked. "Before they arrive?"

"Moments. I outran them as they left their last camp. We infiltrated the army camp halfway here, Zevran is still undercover...he was planning on poisoning the two men leading the army, or if possible, more of them. I have not had even a chance to see if he was successful."

Irving hung towards the back of the room, shaking his head.

"I am too old for this..." he murmured. "Two battles in one night?" He whispered a few words under his breath, healing magic twisting around his fingers for a moment before circling Leliana. She straightened up further letting out a sigh.

Elissa shook her head.

"I am sorry Irving." Alistair sighed. "But I must ask of assistance to the mages. And Greagoir – the Templars. If this is true, then they will be committing Treason."

Greagoir had frowned. "Are you sure you can trust the Orlesian? Are you sure this is not a trap, Your Majesty?"

Leliana scowled for a moment, about to interject when Alistair raised his voice.

"Leliana is a native to Ferelden, who was raised in Orlais. She travelled with us to defeat the blight, and I would trust her with my life." He concluded. "If you are sure, Leliana, then I will trust you."

Elissa frowned. She could hear them now, a distant marching. Whatever marched towards them now was not a token force.

"Then we will be ready." Elissa interjected. "We need not discuss the motivations right now. Greagoir, if you wish to aid Alistair, I would return the Templars back to the shore, sending a couple of the smaller boats back. I will return to the shore and will lay low in the village, out of sight. They can thus place no blame on starting fights on my accord. Irving, if mages could travel by boat – much like they had come to my assistance and fight from the lake, it would be appreciated. Leliana...you are an accomplished archer. Perhaps you would find it safer on a boat with the mages? Alistair – are Oghren and his men still at the spoiled princess?"

"Probably...although, Oghren can fight drunk...the men..." He shrugged for a moment. "They were barely expected to make the return journey. Most of them are recruited criminal lackeys..."

Leliana shrugged for a second. "Why don't I lay low with you on the village? Then we will be prepared if they do sneak an attack while Alistair and the others prepare."

Elissa nodded. "Then we move immediately."

**** & ****

The sound of marching grew closer. It would be minutes, moments even before they finally marched into full view.

Alistair stood tall, his face set in stone, simply waiting for the approaching men. Oghren stood at his right side, his arms folded across Legion armour, a menacing axe hung over his shoulder. A few nervous and exhausted looking guards stood next to him, occasionally risking glances towards the commander perched on top of a building, turning their heads away once more after catching her deathly glare as they risked her hiding spot. Behind them, however, were a line of Templars standing tall, their expressions hidden behind their helms. Some occasionally glanced back towards the lake, where mages had anchored boats in the middle of the lake, their staves ready and fingers almost twitching ready to release an assault of spells. Perhaps they were nervous, Elissa mused, caught with their backs turned to the Mages they usually guard.

The sound of the footsteps echoing over the lake could almost be mistaken for thunder that frequented the tower. The army were dressed in black, Loghain's banner held high as approached, their numbers outweighing Alistair's by far. Elissa inhaled slowly. She and Leliana were laying flat across the roof of The Spoiled Princess. They were high up, and at a nice advantage point for their roles as snipers. She smiled to herself for a moment, gripping the arrow between her fingers tighter.

"It's almost like the good old days..." Leliana whispered. "Defending honour, forming tales of love and legends alike." She sighed then, her shoulders slumping for but a second. "You miss those times too, don't you?" She barely turned to catch Elissa's expression, already knowing the answer she would hold. Elissa inhaled slowly once more, pausing. There was a rancid smell on the air, growing stronger every moment. Feeling her nose wrinkle in disgust for a moment, she identified the smell. The smell of war, blood and the hot sweat against steel armour. Wherever they had come from, they had been in a hurry. Some of the men's shoulders rose and fell too quickly, almost as if their timing had meant everything.

Eventually, it was Alistair's voice that sounded above the approaching thunder.

"I command you to halt!" He had yelled. His voice carried on the still air, the army pulling to a halt as the tallest man in the front raised his hand to his troop. Elissa tilted her head slightly. Back in the beginning of this mess, when she first met Alistair, it had almost been carefree and light. Cheerful. Warm. With each announcement or public speech he made now, it became more businesslike, less impromptu and more... she thought for a second, trying to find the word she wanted. She watched him, his posture straight, making no attempts to pull his sword or shield. She felt a tight smile cross her lips for a moment. It was courageous, even. After all of this, her carefree follower had found courage to stand up for himself.

She straightened her head, picking her first target to aim at. She skimmed the crowd, looking for who looked the most arrogant, for they were often both irritating and the easiest to kill. She saw a slender figure at the back, flexing his fingers together. He looked elvish, and at ease with the situation. His head was turned away, scanning a far wall. She pulled her bow tighter, looking for a gap in his Dalish armour. Narrowing her eyes to get a better aim, she kept her bow aimed directly for his skull. Then he turned.

Zevran.

He looked straight at her, a smirk crossing his features. He did nothing to give her away, raising one eyebrow. She felt Leliana giggle almost silently. Elissa's own eyebrow rose as she directed her aim away from him. Zevran looked away for a moment, nodding towards a man in front of him. Elissa squinted at him. The man was almost...unsteady, on his feet. A slight sway to side to side. Elissa blinked for a moment. Was he...drunk? Again, she saw Zevran lean his head to the side, motioning to what looked like a woman, holding her fingers to her mouth. She too seemed off balance, her face sickly pale. Elissa scanned the crowd once more, her eyes noticing the same features among most, if not all of the army. The occasional wobble here, fingers reaching to the mouth if almost to try to quell nausea. Elissa felt a smirk cross her face. The slippery Assassin had attempted not to take out just a few key players in the army, but to put them in a significant disadvantage.

"State your business" Alistair announced. "As the king of Ferelden, I am most intrigued why you carry the banner of a traitor" He had almost spat.

The men were almost beneath them now, standing head to head at the shore. She could see them making glances around, looking for something. Someone.

They were silent for a moment, their leader looking around casually. Some of the men looked puzzled.

"I have been sent by none other than the rightful Queen of Ferelden." A gruff voice replied. It was from the General at the front. He had almost looked Qunari in stature, yet fell a little short compared to her memory of Sten and the occasional mercenaries she had seen. Still, he was taller than the average Human, covered in thick, dark hair and beard.

Alistair didn't miss a beat, his eyes narrowing.

"There is no Queen of Ferelden." He retorted. "There is only I, King Alistair. I will only ask you once more to state your business."

The leader had shrugged his broad shoulders.

"You are no King to us. We are Loyal to Loghain and his daughter, Queen Anora, who was wrongfully ripped from her title." He growled. Still, he made no move for his greatsword, holding his place. "We have come to arrest Lady Cousland for treason and murder."

Alistair's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"No Couslands are guilty of any crime here." He had stated plainly. "However, the longer you stand on my land holding the banner of a traitor, the more I begin to think _**you**_are the ones committing treason."

The man had stood unaffected, shrugging it off like one would shoo a fly.

"So Queen Anora was correct when she insisted you defend the very same woman who murdered your fiancée and makes the same threats upon her." He responded. "You are no King. No better than an Orlesian imposter upon the throne." He jeered. He moved then, drawing his greatsword, coupling it with a deafening cry.

Alistair didn't flinch, drawing his own weapons, calling out to the crowd behind him.  
"To Arms, my men!" was the last words Elissa recognised before all cries and words were lost to the seas of cries and dismemberment. Elissa's arrows, for the most part, flew straight and true, ignoring a few that bounced off armour, or stuck straight out of the ground. She narrowed her eyes, concentrating further. This was exactly why she preferred her swords. Occasionally her eyes diverted to look for Zevran. He had all but disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Occasionally she thought she saw him on the other side of the field, but lost sight of him once more.

She could smell the blood already. The coppery smell had been thick in the air even before the battle, a morbid memento of the previous battle still fresh. For a moment, as her arrows flew into exposed jugulars of the almost woozy army, she had fooled herself into wanting to stay on the safer area of the battleground. She felt her stomach churn as a soldier fell to his knees, expelling the contents of his stomach with sickening lurches. She winced. If she was near him, the sound would have driven her crazy, to the point where she would have lopped off his head. She smirked for a moment, a sudden musing to whether that was the Cousland or Warden within her with the distaste for the hideous sounds. She had never seen Darkspawn vomit before... and was certain she didn't want to.

Anora's army had outnumbered Alistair's by far, but not with skill. Most of the remaining soldiers Oghren had brought with him had fallen, however, but the mages were unhurt and the Templars were doing their part in the defence. Anora's men were sloppy; their blows poorly executed and leaving themselves open to attack. Zevran's doing, no doubt. What had he done? Poisoned the plate of every soldier he could find?

Quickly, the numbers evened out. Soon, they were falling in Alistair's favour. Eventually, she cursed. She was out of arrows. Leliana shrugged, firing her last one, watching the arrow pierce though a rouges arm. Elissa calmly put down her bow, feeling the weight of her swords sitting upon her back. She had agreed she would stay out of sight for the battle. She felt her fingers twitch for a moment. She was not battle shy. She tried to stay still, hidden. She watched as some Templars tired in their heavy armour. They were designed to kill Mages, not slippery and fast rouges. A few Templars had fallen, and the battle was not slowing, despite Alistair's advantage.

"Sod it!" Elissa announced. Going into the fray was against her words, but...

She jumped to her feet, running to the hatch that let her back down into the spoiled princess.

"I'm going into the fray." She had stated simply, more like she was announcing she was taking her dog for a walk. "The more soldiers I take out, the fewer casualties there will be on our side." And she had marched straight back down the stairs, Leliana in a quick tow behind her.

**** & ****

Elissa glared, standing over the last man standing on the battlefield, a dagger at his neck. His greatsword lay ten feet away from him, and his eyes finally admitted defeat.

"So the Cousland is in fact here after all." He growled. "I was beginning to have my suspicions you had the Queen fooled after all."

Elissa gave him a quick smirk.

"I wouldn't be so quick to call a rat the Queen." She seethed. "I would have had little problem with calling Amelia the Queen when the time came, but Anora...I would trust Ferelden more if it had a monkey sitting on the throne."

He had merely laughed, his voice raspy and forced.

"The dim-witted fool that bastard of Maric was to wed was weak. She was so easily disposed of. She was no Queen! A maid had been paid to tell her the Cousland was sobbing in her room, and she had simply walked to try to calm you. I took me seconds to dispose of her. She was nothing. An easy weak pathetic target..."

"Silence!" Alistair had cried out suddenly. Elissa stayed fixed to the spot, the tip of her dagger drawing the hint of blood.

"She deserved more than that." Alistair announced, pulling his sword out one more time. He walked over to Elissa, determination set in his eyes. He motioned for Elissa to move aside as he raised his sword for a moment. Elissa moved, her eyes catching Alistair's for a moment.

"I declare you guilty of Regicide and treason." He declared. "You are to be publically executed in Denerim, with the city to witness your disgrace." Zevran moved forward, ready to tie the man's hands behind his back. Alistair, almost forcefully, replaced his sword, his desire to silence the man almost overwhelming.

"No disrespect, Alistair..." Zevran began, a smirk twisting on his face. "But if you wish to travel to Denerim, I suspect you act quickly. I doubt the poison will spare him long..."

The man looked up, his dark eyes glaring towards the Antivan, turning to look at his men fallen behind him.

"How did you do it?" He spat. "You traitorous knife-ear."

Zevran smirked for a moment.

"Ferelden kegs of ale. So vile it masks even the taste of poison. If you ever get the chance, you should try Antivan brandy..."

**** & ****

They had marched on in silence at the first sight of dawn. Alistair and Elissa had taken opposite ends of the party, avoiding each other entirely. Zevran had kept one eye on Anora's hired lackey, occasionally stealing glances towards Leliana, who would blush and look away each time Zevran caught her eye. Oghren threw back another swig of some mysterious substance in his flask every few minutes, occasionally belching to break the silence. The remainder of Oghren's men were pulling a crude sled of sorts, the feverish and ill lackey dragged behind them. Zevran was true to his word, and the poison was quickly spreading.

Elissa occasionally turned her back to take a last look at what had been her home for the past weeks. The circle of magi, indeed, was a prison. She closed her eyes, turning back to face Denerim. The mages had been happy for the most part, but they stood on eggshells around the Templars. She had felt cabin fever hit after the first week, living there seemed unimaginable. She turned to stare ahead of her towards Denerim. No wonder Wynne wanted to travel with the Wardens.

Eventually, the North road reached the gates of Denerim. Elissa inhaled, wondering what the city would bring them. Pulling her cloak down over her face, she scanned the city.

She had no idea what being in Denerim would mean for her. Not for redeeming her innocence, let alone her relationship with Alistair. She took a glance towards him, his eyes set ahead of him. But Maker help her, she needed to make her mind up. She had fought hard to stay with Alistair for so long as they battled the blight. When things turned sour, she had waited for her chance. The moment the blight was defeated, she had fled, refusing to have anything to do with him. As far as she was concerned, he betrayed her. She had insisted she hated him, that he was now just another Grey Warden who happened to be the King. She adjusted her cloak once more, watching him march through the gates with a suddenly determined stare to his face. Alistair turned to her for a moment, the stare softening for a second when he caught her eye, her heart suddenly skipping a beat.

She gave a tight smile, back, forcing herself to swallow.

Maker help her.

**A/N: ** Ah, writers block. It has been a long time with no update. I am a bad, bad person. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

"_The only thing you can do." _The words echoed in her mind_. "Is to make your decision on the information you already have."_

It was her father's voice. She remembered the day well. A young man had been caught stealing the livestock from the Teryn's paddocks. He had no family and it had seemed he was stealing livestock to pay for his booze and wenches at the local tavern. Elissa had known him. He was a guardsman at Highever castle for a time, and as a young woman, she had grown fond of him. He had always smiled at her, occasionally winked or given her advice in times of need. It had sent her heart into flutters. However, her mother hadn't been so pleased. Elissa had turned down every potential suitor her mother could find, yet had developed a crush on a lowly guard. The day she caught him wink at Elissa, he was dismissed. Gone, lest something inappropriate would occur between them.

Her father had sentenced him to death. She had protested, yelled even, but he had held his ground. For if he settled this lightly, it would only encourage more thieves stealing from the castle's supplies.

"_But what if there was another reason he needed the money!" She protested. "What if he has a family somewhere! Perhaps one he didn't want to shame!"_

The Teryn shrugged, looking her with sad eyes. He had just repeated himself, those same haunting words.

_The only thing you can do is to make your decision on the information you already have. You'll be driven mad otherwise, living only with what-if's". _

So what did she know? Her fingers drummed on vellum, a quill balanced between two fingers.

She hated Alistair to the point she was quite sure she still loved him.

Alistair had broken her heart in front of her friends. He had cut her deeper than she thought imaginable.

He had been prepared to marry another, more fertile, woman.

Alistair had failed to immediately step up for her, to defend her honour. The words hit her again, uninvited. _The only thing you can do is to make your decision on the information you already have. _Did that count for Alistair too? Elissa leaned on her elbows, chewing on her lip before she wrote the next line.

Alistair is apologetic, insists he is determined to make it right.

Alistair defended her against an army...that threatened his rule.

She closed her eyes, deep in thought. The face of Howe came to her quickly, her expression darkening as her fingers danced across the vellum.

Actions speak louder than words.

A sudden thumping on her door shook her out of contemplation. Things had moved swiftly enough once they reached the castle. Eamon was summoned to aid in organising the execution, and a crowd drawn for the public execution of Alistair's conspirators and Amelia's murderer. Elissa was assigned a room for the time being, until she was ready to return to Amaranthine. Most of all, she wanted to hear the confession she had been framed, to the whole of Denerim. She didn't just want to hear it. She _needed _it.

"My lady" The muffled voice cried through the oak doors. "The King requests you walk to the city with him for the announcement.

Elissa rose to her feet, feeling the sigh escape her. The city had been full of excitement and whispers that day. Much to her dismay, they didn't whisper that they were going to execute Anora, nor the man who murdered Amelia. They whispered that Alistair was going to execute none other than his lover, the Commander. She pushed towards the door, stumbling for a moment. Gritting her teeth, she looked down at her dress.

_This_ She mused. _Will be an interesting day_

She was filthy when she arrived in Denerim, covered in blood sweat and gore. Upon bathing, her armour had been _swiped_ for cleaning. She rolled her eyes, pulling at the gown. She gave a quick sigh, quickening her pace towards the Kings room. It was not the fact she disliked gowns, the same noble Cousland blood ran through hers like none other, but it was no longer practical for the Commander. A range of scenarios crossed her mind, assassination attempts, honour duals, life even...

A sudden chuckle broke her out of her daydream.

"Getting dressed up, are we?" Alistair laughed suddenly, watching her face distort suddenly, her expression pointing daggers at him.

"This was your doing, wasn't it?" She accused, pointing a finger. Feigning innocence, Alistair laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Me? Perish the thought my lady, why would I do such a thing?" He joked. She shifted uncomfortably in her dress .Looking down, it wasn't an unflattering dress. It was a strapless blood red gown, accented in gold stitching. Even the lining was gold silk. Leliana would be proud. No doubt, she would be able to hear her excited giggles later on.

"I don't know, _Your Highness," _She drawled, ignoring a slightly offended look that crossed Alistair's face. "Why _would _you do such a thing?" without a care for modesty, she gave the skirt a quick tug, exposing most of her legs. Buckled to each thigh lay twin daggers, carefully sheathed. Dropping the hem once more and ignoring a sudden gasp from a mortified attendant, she raised an eyebrow.  
"But don't you think I'm unprepared. I know your sort." She finished.

Alistair was silent for a moment, a smirk crossing back over his face. Slowly, he walked towards her, linking his arm in hers. With a scowl she pulled away, marching ahead.

She heard his sigh as servants around them raised their eyebrows, while he jogged to keep next to her.

"I'm sorry Elissa." He began. She raised an eyebrow, ready to hear the next line. "I sent your armour to be cleaned, I figured you wouldn't want to smell like a Darkspawn in front of the entire population of Denerim, so I had it sent to be cleaned and repaired...It seems I have forgotten to do the same for myself. It must be hard, standing next to someone so... "

She growled under her breath.

"So....inappropriate?" She finished. Alistair flinched.

"You wound me, Lady Cousland." He retorted. She froze for a moment, fixed to the spot. Slowly, she turned to face him.

"No." She spat, the words almost choking her. "I am **not** Lady Cousland! Lady Cousland died with her parents." She shook her head violently, upsetting the curls the servants had attempted to make perfect. "I am just Elissa. The **Grey Warden Commander. **Do not forget that!"  
_  
_She marched on then, not quite sure what was worse, the dejected footsteps following her, or the sudden words that were repeating in her mind. Her mothers.

"If the worst has happened, you will be needed to carry on the Cousland name."

Andraste's blood, those words stung like a dagger to the heart.

**** & ****

Elissa stood back on the dais, feeling a thousand eyes pierce her. She swallowed. Some of them looked to her in admiration, some in lust. However, most of them looked at her with a complete look of disgust.

Alistair was standing in front of her, his voice loud and....superficial? It was his public voice, the one she resented so badly. The commanding, courageous, _kingly_ voice.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. I have called you hear today to learn of the truth. To clear the name of the Hero of Ferelden, who has had a huge injustice laid against her. To avenge Amelia, my late fiancée, who was so hideously murdered in cold blood."

He motioned to the guards, who brought Anora forward. She hung her head, her cheeks red. She struggled for a moment against the guards, who held her still.

"I should have suspected this long ago. Anora was the first to inform me that there was a conspiracy against Amelia. That none other than the Hero of Ferelden was plotting to kill Amelia. It is true, that we loved one another during our travels to end the blight. But it was nothing but duty that tore us apart. There was never any ill feelings between us. "

Elissa blushed for a moment, hearing the sudden murmurs break out amongst the crowd. It felt like she was airing her small clothes in public. She glanced to Zevran, whose face was serious. She frowned for a moment, but he seemed calm. He was scanning the crowd. Ah. Searching for potential assassination attempts. He had barely heard what Alistair had said.

"I trust Elissa, above all people, with my life. I welcomed Elissa into the Palace with open arms. When I found her, however, above my future wife, covered in blood, I was temporally in shock. Yet she acted so out of Character. Elissa has the skill and allies to take out all of the guards in this castle. She remained still and did not protest. At the time, I did not understand. Later, it all fell into place. Elissa was not guilty, but she was framed."

Elissa took a deep breath in, wondering where Alistair could possibly be going.

"Elissa was brought to Denerim in search of a fabled elven woman, who was being held in Fort Drakon. However, there records of any elven woman that matched her descriptions. What she eventually found was a terrible injustice, a guard who had taken advantage and raped a woman ..." he trailed off.

"Just as Elissa would, she took justice into her own hands. She had only just returned to the Palace, to bring news of the terrible injustice when she found Amelia. She had been merely checking for breathe, doing all she could to save Amelia, when we found her, and assumed the worst. However, as I should have expected, she escaped. Loghain's men once captured and sent Elissa and I to the same Fort, and it was her ingenuity that saved my life."

Elissa took to scanning the crowds herself, trying to busy herself and to ignore the uncomfortable feeling building in her stomach.

"Her, no, **our, **friends, however, worked hard to clear her name. Finally, they revealed her location, and the **real** murderer. " He motioned to the gruff man, now sickly pale, who was held up on his knees.

"He had plotted to bring Elissa to Denerim, to place her at the scene of the crime, to have her executed and publically shamed. But why? Why would he want to do such a thing? As it turns out, he was only merely hired help. Anora, however, still conspires for the throne."

Anora looked up then towards Elissa, hatred glowering on her face. Elissa felt a chill down her spine.

"In the fade, warden" She threatened. "I will find you, and haunt you."

The guard nudged her, and once more, she was quiet, her head hung low.

"Anora plotted to have me place her on the throne, to bring Elissa back out of hiding. I would be publically forced to announce I would marry her, and in a rage, Elissa was intended to come back to finish the job. Anora was certain Elissa would want to claim the throne for her own – or at least, make it look that way. When Elissa didn't come, she got desperate. She discovered and gave away Elissa's hiding place. Days after my army began march, she sent her own. An army loyal to only Loghains daughter. If it was not for the quick thinking of Leliana and Zevran, we may not be here today." He motioned to Leliana and Zevran, who gave a quick bow before the public.

"We lost the lives of many men that day, some honourable and others...despicable. However, as Anora has shown herself a traitor to this throne. I condemn her and her mercenary to execution for treason."

The crowd was silent for a moment, murmuring amongst one another. Then it was immediate, the raise of a sudden cheer.

Alistair hushed them, raising one hand.

"But, however, in this long ordeal, I have discovered something important. I should not have been marrying for political reasons, however good my intentions. In doing so, I betrayed the person I love above all others. The most resourceful, beautiful and merciful woman I have ever known....and everything else I should say, lest she hurt me for not saying."

The crowd laughed for a moment, but Elissa wasn't laughing. Leliana placed a hand on her shoulder while the colour drained from her face.

"No, no, no, no, not now." She whispered aloud. Alistair didn't hear her.

"She taught me so many things in the time I have known her. The most important, however, is that I need to put myself first, before I make everyone else happy. Today, here, I am recognising that. Elissa is the one thing that makes me happy. She is the younger sister of the Teryn Fergus Cousland. Some even say, if she were not a Warden, it would have been her acting as Teryn instead. So, Elissa..." He turned to her, beats of sweat breaking out across his forehead.

Elissa felt the lump in her throat grow bigger, her mouth dropping open. _Oh maker_ she begged. _No, no, not now._

"Will you marry me?" Alistair asked, pulling out a box from his pocket. Elissa's eyes narrowed down on the ring box, covered in red velvet matched exactly to the colour of her dress. He had been plotting this all along. _Unholy bastard..._

_Anything. Anything. __**Anything to get me out of this! **_She begged silently. _I'll do anything! I'll sell my soul to the Chantry. _

It was then she heard it. The sudden whoosh of an arrow, followed by the instantaneous screaming.

The next thing she knew, she was flat on her back, the crowd screaming in the chaos. There was none other than Zevran, laying on top of her. With a practiced move, they rolled apart, Elissa hesitating as her skirt hindered her. She dug her hands under her skirt, ripping her daggers out. With a hand from Leliana, she quickly cut the fabric up to above her knees. Leliana stared at her in the eyes for a moment, a mixture of irritation and anger written across her face.

It was Chaos from thereon. Quickly, she scanned the area. There were more men charging the stairs towards Anora – Anora. This was her rescue attempt. Before she knew it, she had bolted towards the approaching, armoured targets, her daggers twirling around her fingers.

Her daggers had barely sliced into the neck and side of her first victim, when she realised it was almost over before it began. Zevran had made a signal – and out of nowhere, elves had begun appearing out of from everywhere unimaginable – under the dais, from within the crowd, from behind stalls. They flanked the small rebellion, and they were down. Almost.

She turned to her next victim a second late, moving to the side. She felt the breeze of a dagger nick her side, rolling off. She lunged forward, aiming for a weak spot in his armour. He fell like a stone as she listened to the sudden silence. The crowd had dispersed, save from the undercover army that surrounded them. Elissa panted, ignoring the look of horror that was written across Alistair's face.

She smoothed the remaining fabric of her dress, hesitating when she felt a wet patch on her side. The bastard had spurted blood all over her. Feeling her pounding heart, she tilted her head at Alistair.

"Expected any less?" She asked, trying to ascertain if he noticed her horrified look when he had proposed.

He grabbed a dagger from her hands, cutting down the side of her dress with care. She froze for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, this is only supposed to happen if I accept, and then, only after the wedding."

The sudden gush of air begun to sting her side, and she frowned. It wasn't his blood, it was _hers._" She felt herself laugh, somewhat out of place.

"I always knew I wore armour for a reason." She murmured somewhat sarcastically. "Too bad someone swiped it."

She looked up at the remaining crowd, then turning on her heel, walked towards the castle. She felt her heart pounding, sounds dying away. She pushed the door open, her breath laboured as she walked in. Quickly, her bravado melted. Was someone calling her name? She knelt on the stairs, one hand bracing her. She was suddenly oblivious as she felt hands grab her. Why were they grabbing her? Wouldn't grabbing a poultice out of her pack, be much, much smarter? She felt her side once more. She could feel the tear in her skin, opening her side up. It didn't seem deep, but it was gushing with blood. _Funny. _She thought to herself. _When I asked the Maker to get me out of there, this isn't exactly what I thought. _

Someone pushed something against her side, and for a moment it stung, before feeling the sudden relief of the anaesthetic value of a poultice. She glanced up at Zevran, concern written over her face.

"Next time you have people trying to kill you." He drawled. "I would recommend wearing something a little....thicker to protect one's self in public, no?"


	10. Chapter 10

She closed her eyes for a moment, replacing Zevran's hand with her own, holding the poultice to her side.

"Well, yes, that just may help" She retorted. "If a certain someone hadn't removed my armour from my room."

Zevran frowned, looking towards the heavy approaching footsteps. Elissa shuffled, sitting on one of the grand staircases, watching as Alistair walked towards her, his face smothered with concern.

"By the Maker..." He shrugged his shoulders, letting out an exaggerated sigh. " I'm sorry, really. I had no idea..."

"Maker's blood Alistair!" Elissa interrupted. "Assassination attempts aside, how dare you propose to me, in front of the whole of Denerim! What if, just what if I said no?" She seethed. "What would you expect me to say? Reject an offer to be The Queen in front of the whole of Denerim? Did you think that asking me on a public platform gave me a choice?"

"I...I..wasn't asking you to be just "The Queen" I was asking you to be my wife."

"In front of the whole of Denerim?" She spat "Where's the love in that?"

"I thought that would have been what you wanted!" Alistair protested. "Apparently I publically humiliated you, by breaking up with you in front of all of your friends! You told me, _**yourself**__,_ that you wanted to get married to me! I thought you just..."

"No. I wanted to get married to you **then."** She corrected. "Right now, I'm not so convinced you are doing it out of your love for me, but just to fill the vacant position beside you."

"Andraste's flaming sword, what do you want?" Alistair spat, his voice beginning to raise in anger. "I just proposed to you, in front of the whole city, because I thought it was what you wanted!"

Elissa calmly rose to her feet, one hand keeping her tattered dress in place, the other holding the poultice to her skin. Her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper.

"What I wanted, was for you to never abandon me in the first place. I'm sorry if I'm still haunted by that, but prancing around in a loud voice and declaring your love to the masses might indeed sound romantic, but you somehow forgot to ask if I still felt the same way. It's been a long time, Alistair." Her voice was barely a whisper, but she watched it cut him down, his expression melt from anger to plain hurt.

"I..Right. I see." His voice was soft. "I'll leave you alone then, since it's apparently what you want."

He shrugged his shoulders, turning and walking away. Elissa was silent, staring down at the mess she had made of her gown. Zevran and Leliana were uncharacteristically quiet as she hauled herself back up the stairs, muttering profanity under her breath.

**** & ****

"I...I don't know quite what to think." The bard admitted. They had followed Elissa somewhat unenthusiastically, and then proceeded to watch her stand at the window, resting her head against the pane of glass. "I thought you loved him?"

Leliana made her way to sit on Elissa's bed, watching the Commander ignore them both. Elissa was quiet for a moment, eventually letting out a mumbled reply into the pane of glass.

"I do." Was her simply answer. Still, she stared out the window, watching the servants run around the castle's courtyard.

"Then why...why on Thedas did you say those things to him?!" Leliana blurted, frustration evident in her voice.

"He loves you, and you could have settled down with him! " Leliana protested further. "Yet you spurned him after he tried to make things right. "

Elissa shrugged, turning to face her.

"Do you not think it's too late? After all this time, Leliana – he was prepared to marry another woman over me, not because of status, not because of love, but because her womb was more fertile." She argued, folding her arms.

"It is true" Zevran added. "He was willing to, ah; try out other lovers more compatible to his new status."

"If Anora hadn't organised the...ordeal, Alistair wouldn't be looking to me to be his queen." Elissa spat. "He would be sleeping with her, trying to create an heir. Despite of everything, I'm the second choice. Booby prize."

Leliana didn't look convinced, the fire in her eyes matching the red hair she pushed behind her ear. Zevran chuckled however.

"I'd have your bosom as a prize any day."

Leliana did little other than glare.

"Yet that didn't happen, did it? For all you know it was the Maker's will!" She added.

Elissa snorted.

"Maker kiss my ass." She retorted. "But I'm not buying it. I am not taking the throne next to him, just because he has changed his mind. Yes, publically announcing his love took guts. But he has already shown twice before then how....spineless he really is!" She spat. "Have you not forgotten?" She yelled. "It will take more than putting on a brave face!"

Zevran sighed, raising his hands to the women on either side of him.

"As much as I would love to see you strip your clothes off and wrestle together." He drawled. "Perhaps it would be best we took our anger and frustration elsewhere?" He smiled, somewhat smugly.

"Perhaps we shall go to The Pearl..." He began.

"Zevran!" Leliana protested.

"...for a simple drink, no? If The Pearl is not your style....perhaps the ___Gnawed_ Noble will have to do." He chuckled, the two women in the room glaring at him.

**** & *****

Sitting at a quiet booth, Zevran stretched his arms out behind him. His eyes glowered with a hint of something devious for a moment, watching Elissa throw back another glass of Dalish wine.

"For a woman like yourself..." Zevran began "You can put away a lot of that Dalish wine." He chuckled; ignoring the glare flashed his way as she signalled the waitress for another glass. "If you keep drinking like that, it will be no time at all until you simply...fall into my bed. Perhaps we should have gone to The Pearl after all!"

Elissa glared at him, saying nothing other than giving a quick smile for appreciation as Leliana stamped on his foot under the table.

"Elissa...maybe." Leliana sighed. "Maybe it would help you to write it down? In a journal. Perhaps it will clear your mind to have a good talk with Alistair?" She suggested.

Elissa shook her head, only sighing with a quick shrug.

Zevran looked past him, his devious smile widening as the doors opened. He turned his direction to Elissa, watching her face as a newcomer quietly into a pub and into a booth nearby. He had not seen them, and most importantly, she had not seen him.

Alistair, a cloak over his face, had slipped out under the cover of darkness. He had come here before in his darkest hours of being King, usually after he was forced into making unsavoury decisions, drink in hand. He took a swig of ale, hanging his head. He was left alone tonight, as with many nights. Perhaps it was the haunted expression on his face, or the murmurs and nods his direction. He could hear them whisper, unable to escape the day even after the events had taken place. Sometimes he had taken to drinking a private room, alone from well (and sometimes, not so well) meaning nobles.

"_Do you think she turned him down?" _

"_I hear she was fatally wounded...."_

"So, my dear warden." Zevran began, his voice a little too loud for the small group. "I do wonder, why it is that you turned your lover down? Did you not wish to be Queen, or simply not love him?"

Elissa was silent for a moment, not noticing the assassin make eye contact with a now alert, golden haired man a few booths away.

"I...I..oh Maker" She sighed. "I love him." She almost whispered. "But this was....too much too soon after too little too late." She laughed softly. "Anora was making announcements that I was killing anyone that got in my way, so I would be crowned Queen. Then Amelia died...and Anora announced she would be Queen. Not too long after, she was foiled...and all of a sudden, I was proposed too in the middle of Denerim. I...was taken by surprise, to say the least." She sighed, tipping her head back with a sudden gulp of wine.

"It looks like I got what I wanted, doesn't it? That all of a sudden, I've got Alistair under my thumb after organising the death of Amelia and Anora. It's not like I'd ever be able to provide him with a heir, either." She sighed. "Eventually I'd be giving him away again to create another bastard child. Who would want that?" She whispered.

Zevran was silent for a moment, other than the occasional nod. His eyes, occasionally locked with Alistair, who remained fixed in place, his mug frozen halfway to his lips.

Leliana smiled at her, reaching over to embrace her over the table.

"You would still be able to have a lot of fun trying though." A tiny blush crept to her cheeks. "You did seem very...cheery, at least, each morning at camp... "

Zevran watched Alistair for a moment, and his mug which he was holding in mid air.

"So" He whispered, smiling deviously. "What could your lover do to win you over?" He asked innocently.

Elissa frowned, glaring at him.

"I might be ...close to being drunk, Zev, but I am not that stupid. You do not plan to tell him whatever I say, do you?" She raised an eyebrow, the glare still on her face.

Zevran smiled.

"You have such a beautiful face when you scowl at me. I give you my solemn vow; I will not repeat these words to anyone. You have my word."

"Truthfully..." she whispered. "I don't know. It sounds strange, but I almost wish I could spend time with him again, just...doing, grey warden things." She sighed. "Just to...I don't know. Just to know he is the same Alistair I always thought I knew. Blushing furiously, sneaking off with me at night..."

"I knew it!" Leliana suddenly blurted, pointing a finger at her. "I always knew it!" 

**** & ****

As the night crept into the morning, Alistair remained behind them, unconsciously sipping his ale as she threw the glasses of Dalish wine back.

"I should get back." Elissa smiled softly at her companions, who had loosened up over the course of a few drinks. Leliana was blushing now, occasionally throwing glances at Zevran with a giggle. Zevran had relaxed slightly back, his arm draped close to Leliana's shoulders.

"...and leave you two alone." Elissa added dryly, raising an eyebrow as Leliana giggled slightly. Elissa stood, a little to quickly – and grabbed the table for support. Without much luck, she tipped Zevran's brandy into his lap. It took seconds for him to react, jumping up to try to wipe the liquor off his Dalish armour.

Leliana had laughed for a moment, and Elissa broke into uncharacteristic and uncontrollable giggles.

"Zevran...are you not sure we should at least walk her to the Palace?" Leliana laughed as the elf tidied his lap up. Zevran smirked for a moment.

"And make the Hero of Ferelden look helpless?" He laughed. "Alas...I think she will be well looked after." He added, ignoring Elissa sudden suspicious look. "I would not worry...just know you are well protected." He smirked.

Elissa stood for a moment, raising one eyebrow. With a shrug, she paid her tab and walked back towards the door of the Inn, failing to notice the many gazes she swayed slightly down the middle of the room.

Moments later, Alistair rose too, following her quietly towards the Palace.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Big assignment Due Friday, haven't started....expect any more updates until after that point, unless procrastination grabs me by the horns....

**** & ****

For a moment Alistair was confused. She walked – seemingly deliberately, in the opposite direction to her room. When she got closer, however, his stomach growled in response. She was headed to the kitchen for an early morning snack. She was still off balance, alcohol swimming in her blood. Yet still, she was mostly quiet, only an occasional shuffle or misplaced footstep letting her presence known.

She picked the lock on the kitchen's doors after a moment's trouble, and slipped inside. Roughly, she pulled off her gauntlets and greaves, leaving them on a pile on the floor.

Almost silently now, she slipped into the pantry, humming softly to herself out of tune. Alistair sighed, breathing in, trying to catch the familiar scent of her, or perhaps it was the vanilla soaps she used to wash her hair... Instead, he got a whiff of a mixture of Dalish wine and cheese. He smiled softly.

Quietly, she took a knife from the kitchen bench, cutting off a hunk of bread, topping it with a piece of cheese. She leaned against a wall as she munched away, unaware of the amber eyes upon her every move. Alistair placed a hand over his own stomach, trying to will it not to rumble and give away his position.

As she was popping the last mouthful in her mouth, her eyes caught on something.

"By the maker" she murmured, somewhat surprised. Alistair tried moving to get a better look. She was looking at something on the top shelf, her smile slowly widening.

"They have been hiding it." She snickered. "I bet they were hiding those from Alis..ugh." She chuckled then, flexing her fingers. Pulling out a small wooden stool, she made an unsteady attempt to climb on top, eventually straightening herself up. Alistair winced, moving closer to aid her if she fell.

She pulled her hair out of her pony tail, the dark hair spilling over her shoulders. Carefully, she reached for the basket holding her prize. Tiny wee cakes, topped with what suspiciously looked like drizzled honey. She jumped down, swaying dangerously to catch her balance.

She let out a gasp suddenly, dropping the basket as a set of arms wrapped around her waist, steadying her. She closed her eyes, freezing for a moment, feeling his face lean against hers for a moment.

"Are you alright?" He whispered. She sighed, leaning back on him for a moment before reluctantly pulling away to gather the cakes she dropped.

"How long have you been following me?" She asked, her voice remaining neutral. He was silent for a moment, a blush reaching the tips of his ears.

"I followed you back from the Inn. " He admitted. "I didn't want to see anything bad happen to you."

She scowled lightly, placing the basket on a lower shelf, taking a bite into the piece of cake.

"I can take care of myself." She retorted, her expression softening as she chewed upon the cake.

Alistair raised one eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked, a hint of humour on his voice. "You just look...just a bit drunk to me." He added.

Elissa said nothing for a moment, her mouth full of cake. Eventually, she answered him.

"No." She jutted her chin forward. "Perfectly sober." Her body acted the tell tale, swaying slightly as she reached out a hand, a little too quickly, then leaned against the cool brick wall, a desperate move to make her movements look deliberate.

"I saw you swaying on the way back to the Palace." He smirked. "The occasional grabbing a wall for support...I mean, really, I might have missed it and all – but when we travelled together I don't recall you ever being that unsteady on your feet."

Elissa snorted for a moment, polishing off the rest of the cake.

"When we travelled together, I don't recall you ever being an ass...oh, wait" She muttered.

With a quick throw, she tossed a cake at Alistair. It missed him – flying past his head and into the wall behind him. Stifling a giggle, she grabbed for another one, only to have Alistair laugh for a moment and to walk forward and take her hands.

She stood frozen for a moment, watching him.

"For the love of the Maker, Elissa," He leaned closer, his voice in a throaty whisper. "Don't leave me now. I'd like to..."

She leant forward then, pressing her lips against his, feeling his shoulders relax and lips part as she pressed herself into him. He stopped talking, a sudden low groan escaping his lips instead. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, pushing her against the wall. She ran a hand through the back of his hair, deepening the kiss. Closing her eyes, she let her other hand wander under the fabric of his clothes, a finger drawing patterns down his back.

"Maker's breath..." He hoarsely muttered to her, slowly pulling back from the kiss. Drunk or not, she could see it in his eyes, the broken pleading prying her eyes for more information. She broke his eye contact, resting her head on his shoulder.

_This is wrong. _She inwardly told herself. _At the same time it feels so right..._

She closed her eyes, feeling Alistair's heart slam against his chest. The pace was quickening, and almost testing the waters, she let the hand which had been tracing his back slip around to the front, and began tracing patterns across the muscles of his chest, listening to the beat of his heart intensify.

"We need to talk." He eventually whispered, his voice low and husky. "Otherwise, next time I see you, you'll be giving me _that look_ and maker knows what else."

She said nothing, tracing the pattern lower across his stomach, feeling goosebumps rise against her finger.

"Elissa." He breathed. She wasn't sure if it was a word of encouragement or warning. She kissed him just below his earlobe, travelling the kisses down his neck and down to his collar bone. She could no longer hear his heart slamming in his chest, but she could feel his breathing quicken and see him bite down upon his lip.

She smiled softly, moving her hand further down to the rim of his pants, his breath sucking in.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked suddenly, breaking the silence. He let out an exasperated groan, pulling away from her touch, but still close enough to keep his hands on her shoulders.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about." He furrowed his eyebrows, his hands keeping her steady. Carefully, she pulled away, grabbing another bottle of wine from the rack in the pantry and walking out to the kitchen. With a sigh she placed the wine on the preparation table, pulling herself up to sit upon the scratched and faded wood. Alistair frowned, watching her pop the bottle open.

"I do?" She asked, almost innocently.

"Do you really need anymore? I mean, really?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. She only shrugged, lifting the bottle to her lips.

"So are we talking about my alcoholism are we? After a few months with Oghren as my only familiar face..." she grinned then, wickedly. "I'm afraid his ways have. Uh, I guess he has..." She searched for the words for a moment, raising the bottle to her lips.

"Rubbed off on you?"

She spat the mouthful out then, a hand flying to stifle the sudden combination of a laugh and a snort.

"Oghren? Rub off on me? That sounds dirtier than you think! "Maker forbid Alistair! I'll never get that thought out of my mind!" She laughed then, throwing back her head.

Alistair wasn't too sure whether to laugh or frown. Slowly though, he found a small smile breaking though what he felt was a good attempt at putting on a steely facade. He hadn't seen her laugh, properly laugh....almost ever. Maybe her drinking wouldn't be so bad at all...

"So...what now? Where do we go from here?" He asked, softly. He placed his fingers under her chin, trying to get her to look at him. She hesitated for a moment, a sad, broken smile then replaced with a sudden sultry dare.

"Where do you say? Perhaps you mean...To your room or mine?" She purred, waiting for his inevitable blush.

"You're drunk."

Alistair laughed, shaking his head. "Maker, but I think you'd only hate me again in the morning."

Elissa smirked for a moment, reaching out to pull him closer, her voice dropping into a husky drawl.

"But if I'd hate you anyway, what do you have to lose? I would have thought you missed hearing me cry out in pleasure."

"I..uh..ugh..Maker. I am shocked to hear that come out of a lady's mouth." He scolded somewhat lightly. "Propositioning The King like that."

The sultry dare wore of her face quickly enough, and she pushed herself off the table, heading for the door.

"Was it something I said?" He asked, trying to keep the tone light. Elissa raised her shoulders in an exaggerated sigh, holding the doorframe as she shook her head.

"It was." She whispered suddenly. "It was when you said I wasn't good enough for you." She walked out of the kitchen, her hands running against the wall as she left.

"You know I never meant it like that, Elissa. I'm sorry you think that way." he called back after her. But she didn't reply, walking barefoot back up to her room. With a sigh he bent down, retrieving her greaves and gauntlets, following her back up to her room.

**** & ****

Her room was almost pitch black, the only light from the oil lamps in the hall outside her room. With a sigh, he placed her belongings inside her door, hesitating as he tried to find her silhouette hiding in the darkness. He wasn't sure if he should go in, or leave again and risk her not speaking to him once the wine left her...

He heard her before he saw her. It was either a sad sigh or a whimper, or something that fell in-between. Decision made, he slipped inside her room, shutting the wooden door and thus cutting off the only trace of light in the room. He crossed blindly to her bed, sitting at the foot of it.

He could hear her uneven breaths, smell the sweet Dalish wine that he had tasted in her mouth only moments before. After a moments silence, he whispered slowly into the darkness.

"Elissa?" He asked softly "You awake?"

After a moment's hesitation, he was rewarded with a quick murmur that sounded like a muffled "What do you think?" into her pillow. At least answered his question, that was a...good start.

"I didn't leave you because I wanted to abandon you." Alistair said, feeling his confidence rise. "I left you because it was my duty to fulfil as King. The King you made me. I love you regardless, Elissa."

There was silence for a moment, until she turned from her pillow, pulling the sheets around her as she sat up and laughed darkly under her breath.

"Duty." She spat. "Honour." She rolled the sound off her tongue, like she was trying a new candy. "All of these things I've heard you say so, so many times." Her voice dropped to a sad whisper, greeted by the silence. "I believed you. I believed you were the honourable Grey Warden who I could just...hand over...my heart to. That you would just...take care of it. Sure, I might have led us through the blight and made the final decisions – but you were always at my back, supporting me. I didn't feel alone."

She sighed, flopping back down onto her pillow. She stared at the roof, which in the darkness looked like was an abyss suitable for swallowing her whole. Alistair was silent, willing her to speak to him.

"But after I made you King, I felt like such ...such a fool! I gave you_ everything _ for your happiness. I was desperate for anything to make you smile." She found herself laughing an unfamiliar, dark laugh, and could almost feel Alistair tense at the foot of her bed.

"Then you crushed me....everything. Everything had been going too well, hadn't it? We did it...we raised that Maker damned army, and we got you on the throne and knocked Loghain and Anora back." She snorted. "I even got my own damn revenge on that damn bastard Howe." Her voice was deep and dark, hatred seething on every word. She felt Alistair's hand try to reach her own, and she snatched it away.

"All of a sudden, all those things....didn't matter to you. " Her voice changed, mocking Alistair's. "I love you more than I ever thought possible." She pulled a love sick face . "**But**, I have to face what this means....Honestly Alistair, has much changed?" her expression soured, almost invisible to Alistair in the darkness.

"There is only two differences I've noticed, _Your Highness._" She continued. "One, is that we no longer are chasing an Archdemon. Two, is that you've gone through two more fiancées. I still cannot bear you a child. I am still Elissa of the _Grey Wardens, _no longer a Cousland."

Alistair sighed, grabbing her hands and holding them tight.

"Your right." He said abruptly. "You are always right. But I will not take any other Queen than you, _Commander_." He Growled, moving closer to her. "I was a fool, and an ass, or anything else you want to call me. But Andraste's blood, out of all people, you were the person who told me to stand up for myself! **You** told me to put my happiness first. If they want to make me the bloody King, then they can accept you beside me...if you want me, that is."

Elissa was silent, drawing her legs up to wrap her arms around them. Alistair's voice dropped, reaching out for her face. Her cheeks were wet, silent tears covering her face.

"he..Hey." He whispered. "you're not allowed to do that." Pulling himself next to her, he guided her head onto his chest.

"I was a fool to let you go."

"And your heir?" She asked. "When you answer the calling, who will be your heir."

"We can always try." He chuckled slightly, rubbing her shoulders. He pulled her close, absent-mindedly rubbing her arms. After a moments silence, he noticed the steady rise and fall of her chest, coupled with an occasional twitch as she fell asleep. He shook his head, his loins still aching from her teasing in the pantry.

"Maker woman." He whispered, kissing her forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Elissa opened her eyes, the sudden light inviting a blinding headache on the front of her brow. Gritting her teeth, she rubbed her eyes, forcing herself into a sitting position. Letting her eyes adjust, she watched as the room moved before her for a moment, then was still.

"I'm an idiot." She groaned to herself, one hand to her mouth, the other aiding her in the effort to push herself to the edge of the bed. She stuck her head in her hands, letting out an annoyed sigh.

Glancing through the room through the safety of her fingers, everything was in place. Most importantly, she was alone – alone was good. But she needed to remember how she got here first. There had been The Gnawed Noble, with Zevran and Leliana prying...then had she returned to the guestroom in the palace?

An uncomfortable feeling swirling in her stomach reminded her otherwise. There had been the Kitchen. She felt her muscles tense. The Kitchen. Where she had...fallen into Alistair? Or did he just grab her? With a sigh, she forced herself to look around the room, her head thumping. She was still in her armour, her muscles aching as a result. Her greaves and gauntlets were piled by the door. Good. It was unlikely she would have had much of to chance soiling her reputation with most of her armour on.

She had spent a significant amount of time with Alistair without trying to kill him. She felt her face grimace, willing the fragments of the previous night to vanish. She narrowed her eyes, the sickening feeling in her stomach rising. Her intent had been to remain neutral with Alistair until she was ready to return to Amaranthine and the Wardens.

She grimaced, making her stiff muscles hoist herself back upright and move towards the door to retrieve her greaves. She hesitated for a moment, letting out a sigh. Turning on her heel, she padded back to the window, looking out towards Denerim. She had a decision to make, and maker forbid, she needed to make it before it dragged on for eternity. She felt for the straps on her armour, lowering it back down to the ground. Throwing it on the bed, she grabbed for her pack.

The armour she was wearing might have been fine, practical even. She closed her eyes. But it wasn't what she wanted. Filtering through her pack, she retrieved a light set of flexible armour.

She slipped into her new armour, gloves and boots, her fingers lacing them up as if they she wore them every day. She let out a sigh, feeling the scrapes and nicks along the armours side.

The Felon's Coat. This was her armour. The armour she wore, while plunging her sword into the Archdemon's skull. The armour that protected her, as she was flung across the broken stone when the Archdemon exploded into thousands of pieces. The same armour she wore to his coronation, minus the usual coating of guts and gore.

She stood for a moment, quickly retrieving two daggers from her pack and sheathing them. Grabbing a few items of food and water from her pack, she headed for the door and melted into the shadows .

Alistair tried to suppress a yawn, his eyes bloodshot red. Court was moments from beginning, and here he found himself trying to catch one last catnap with his head on his desk. Trying, however, was the imperative word. The loud echo of heavy footsteps kept him from slipping into a quick slumber however, and a strong hand pounded at his door.

"Yes?" Alistair answered, slightly exasperated.

Without further notice, Eamon pushed the exquisite oak doors open. His eyes were concerned, heavy lines surrounding them.

"Your Highness..." He began. "Perhaps you of all people would know why Fergus Cousland is marching into the city as we speak?"

"Teryn Cousland?" Alistair asked. "Maybe....he is...coming to buy a new pair of shoes? Visiting The Wonders of Thedas? Visiting the Pearl? Joining us at court? Oh, even better yet....visiting his _sister?" _Alistair jested, raising one eyebrow.

Eamon gave him a terse smile. The lines around his eyes creased for a moment, highlighting the was accustomed to each day.

"Perhaps. But none of those things would require him to bring the majority of his army." He finished. Alistair frowned for a moment.

"Why would Fergus bring his army here?" Alistair wondered out loud. "It's not like they are warring with anyone...or anything, for that matter. Does it have anything to do with Elissa? "

Eamon sighed, raising his shoulders for a moment. "For now, I would suggest the best thing is to organise a guard of our own, and meet him down at the palace gates. After all this...chaos Commander Cousland has been involved in, perhaps you should gather her and meet us there."

Alistair knocked on her door quietly. With no answer, he knocked slightly louder, slowly pushing the door ajar. Her room was vacant, the only changes being some of her equipment piled on her bed and beside the door in messy piles.

"Elissa?" He asked softly. Walking into her room, his skin prickled for a moment with sudden apprehension – had she left?

Shaking his head, he turned and left the room. _It's irrational. _ He told himself. _ She probably is just hunting down breakfast. Or meeting Fergus herself. _Catching the eye of a serving girl, he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me.." He began. "Have you seen the Commander?"

The girl blushed, bowing her head.

"No...I.." She stammered for a moment. "We went to bring her breakfast this morning and she was gone."

Alistair frowned for a moment, nodding.

"Thank you. If you do find her, send her urgently to the palace gates. Her brother is entering the city and will wish to see her." 

Eamon was right. Barely moments after Alistair stepped outside he could hear the familiar crescendo of an army marching. At a jog he made it to the front gates in time to see the Teryn halt his army before Eamon.

"Teryn Cousland!" Alistair yelled in greeting. "I welcome you to Denerim."

Fergus marched directly towards The King, his chin held high. With determination set in his eyes, he glared towards Alistair. The last years had been kind to him, time unchanging his face since Alistair granted Highever restored to the Cousland name.

"This is no time for pleasantries" Fergus spat. "Pray tell, your highness, what you have done with my little sister?"

"Elissa?" Alistair raised an eyebrow, concern echoing in his eyes. "I had figured she would be here to greet you."

"And yet here she is not. Rumours are flying around Highever, your Majesty, that you planned to execute the Hero of Ferelden." Fergus folded his arms, mimicking a pose Alistair recognised as a staple in Elissa's expressions.

"Perhaps this is where I should intervene" Eamon flashed a small smile. "That was on my behalf...you see, it is a long story. However, you are...behind on the latest news. Elissa is still in Denerim and cleared of all accusations."

Fergus raised one eyebrow.

"That still does not answer the question. Where is she? It would surprise me that she would not greet her own brother."

"Have you even considered that she is unaware of you presence?" Eamon offered. "Your visit was not exactly....expected."

Fergus drew in his breath and finally let out a sigh. His gaze, however, didn't break away from Alistair's. Fergus remained silent, narrowing his eyes as Alistair shuffled slightly, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"There is something you are not telling me." Fergus eventually concluded. Alistair felt himself swallow before squaring his shoulders.

"Fine." Alistair mimicked his position, folding his arms. "If you really must know, I asked her to marry me. "

Fergus remained silent, his expression neutral. For a moment, the corner of his lips twitched, his eyebrows slowly unfurrowing, his frown relaxing. With little other warning, he threw his head back, letting out a ripple of laughter.

"You what?" He bellowed between chuckles.

"I...asked her to marry me?" Alistair offered again, one eyebrow raised.

Fergus, slowly calming down, let his arms drop from his chest.

"Not counting any other offers since I left for Ostagar, this makes twelve." Fergus chuckled.

"Oh..I...twelve what, exactly?" Alistair asked.

"Offers of marriage." Fergus smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Obviously, they all lost."

"By the maker, what? She was asked to give her hand in marriage twelve times?" Alistair laughed.

"She hated the idea of marriage." Fergus explained. He smirked for a second.

"Oh...I..see. Right." Alistair fumbled.

Fergus laughed again, shaking his head.

"She had her own way of dealing with them. She would offer them a dual. If they lost – they would return to wherever they came, tail between their legs. "

"and if they won?" Alistair wondered.

"I never did get to see what would happen next." Fergus chuckled. "Not that I don't wish to see her dolled up for a wedding, however."

Alistair stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.

"So...you're saying, If I challenge her to a dual and win, she'll accept my hand in marriage?"

Fergus laughed again then, shaking his head.

"As I said – we never got to that part." A devilish grin crossed his face, his eyes hiding something. Fergus looked behind him for a moment, motioning for a squire.

"We will retire for the estate, your - what was that?" Fergus stopped. In the distance, a familiar bark sounded in the distance.

"It sounds like a Mabari." Eamon suggested, folding his arms.

Fergus was silent for moment, his ear turned towards the ear. Seconds later, a thundering gallop approached the gates. A thickly set Mabari charged in, skidding on the paved ground. For a moment it looked between Alistair and Fergus, before setting its path. With two gallops and a leap, his paws collided with the metal of Fergus' chest plate, knocking him down.

"Ooof!" Fergus complained. "Mangy mutt!" He laughed. He squired for a moment, trying to defend his face against the cold tongue that was attempting to wash his face. With a grunt, he forced the dog back off and pulled himself to his knees.

"Well. I can certainly tell she still hasn't decided to teach him manners." Fergus smiled for a moment, embracing the dog around his neck. "Although.... I do believe you smell a little better."

The Mabari whined for a moment, turning to sniff his hind quarters.

"I do believe that would be my doing" Another voice replied from the gates. Alistair looked up, his bemused grin widening as Wynne made her way in.

"Well look who the Mabari brought in! If it isn't my favouritest mage!" He laughed.

Upon the roof of Fort Drakon, the sounds of her Mabari were lost to her. However, the carnage, the craters and rocks remained. Elissa closed her eyes, for a moment wondering how it would have been before the Archdemon landed. When she opened them once more, the carnage remained. _At _least, she mused, _they cleaned up the bits of Darkspawn. _

The wind whipped into what skin was exposed, and with what agility she could muster, she clambered up past the ballista's to the highest point.

She clambered onto the ledge of the fort, leaning against a rock. Below her, should she fall, would be her death. She felt herself tingle for a moment, her better judgement telling her to move. But her drive for excitement kept her there.

Her life had been divided into three parts.

Youngest child to the Teryn and Teryna of Highever.

Wanted "criminal" and Grey Warden, travelling to end a blight with an interesting group of close friends.

Then Warden Commander and Arlessa of Amaranthine.

Was there room for more? What would happen, should she chose to become Queen?

She closed her eyes, revelling in the sudden danger she felt herself in. Should the wind gust...

She could feel her other senses better with her eyes closed. Her sixth sense – so she called it, was quite. There was no buzzing, no reminders of the blight here no longer. Her fingers gripped the ledge she sat upon, the tips of her fingers bare from the fingerless gloves. It was cold and rough, cooling her armour and making her regret choosing to sit on the hard stone – almost.

Yet the Ferelden wind was colder, like thousands of ice crystals scraping against flesh, and as much as she joked about it – she could never smell the wet dog and garbage that supposedly carried on the wind. Perhaps she had become immune to the smell. To her, Ferelden smelt like home. The smell of hot metal, thick wolf furs, leather grease and hearty stews that would radiate from almost every self-respecting kitchen, occasionally with the sweet smell of a baked cookie or two for supper.

Her lips twitched up for a moment, remembering the large giant relieving a large child from his baked confections.

Then there was wood smoke. There was no doubt about Ferelden being cold, and the wood smoke was a given on most days. Alistair, especially, seemed to enjoy the smell of wood smoke. She smirked then. Or perhaps he was just cold, always needing to warm his hands? Or perhaps he was just preparing for when she finally settled down to the night, after talking half of the night away.

Never mind the reason, under the thick armour, that was the smell she associated him with. Along with his lopsided grin and...how had Leliana put it? His awkward, endearing charm.

She chuckled for a moment. He had always wanted to do things "Right." Choose the most moral path, and you'd find Alistair. She sighed softly. Although...she could often coax him into which "moral" path to take.

She heard the laugh of a child carry on the wind and smiled, the wanting yearning within her chest.

_Back in Highever, occasionally nomadic travellers would come to visit. Fergus had taken her to see them once, and she had coerced him into paying for the fortune teller. However, the woman had been more intent on Fergus, telling him on how grand and powerful he would become. She had waited her turn patiently, but she had simply turned to her and muttered._

"_You too will have power in your own right. You, however, shall always yearn only what you cannot have."_

_She had snorted at the old woman_, rolled her eyes_ and left to tend to her barking..._

Her eyes shot open, her face jerking towards the large metal doors.

"Barkspawn!" She cried, pulling herself away from the ledge, lest he chose to knock her over the edge of the fort.

Hurling his arms around his neck, she buried her face into his fur. What she didn't notice, was the armoured king standing at the doors, a Mabari crunch between his fingers.

"Funny story." He chuckled. "I happen to meet a Teryn earlier this afternoon, who suggests that the way to his sister's heart isn't through public flattery, but through the test of metal."


	13. Chapter 13

Elissa looked up for a moment, off guard and startled. Her eyes flickered between his smirk, armour and the double-baked Mabari crunch between his fingers.

"You didn't." She spat, her eyes narrowing. She looked between her hound and Alistair, rising to her feet.

Her hound whined for a moment, retreating back to Alistair for his treat.

"I didn't what exactly? Talk to your brother? Bribe your hound? How about, Challenge you to a dual?"

Elissa stared at him for a moment.

"I was referring to my dog here for using his snout to betray my position." She sniffed, her hands finding the way to her hips. "I didn't expect any better from you, but, Barkspawn here..."

Her hound whined for a second, his powerful jaws grinding the treat to crumbs.

Alistair smirked.

"So. Your brother said you fought off all suitors this way..."

She didn't miss a beat, drawing two Orlesian daggers out, her body slipping effortlessly into a defensive stance.

"So did Andraste's Flaming Fergus Knickers tell you the rules?"

Alistair choked for a moment, his laughter escaping him.

"Andraste's flaming what?" He drew his own sword and shield.

"Andraste's Flaming Fergus Knickers." She smirked. "Whenever he broke my trust and shared a secret or had a laugh on my behalf...I'd think up a new nickname for the guards to snicker about. Unfortunately, he never had a chance to spill the last secret."

"What secret was that hmm?" He asked as they circled for a moment, eyes locked.

"Before the blight in Highever...Lady Landra was visiting my mother...I propositioned her son." She smirked, trying to hide the bubble of rising guilt. She had propositioned him yes...but turned him down in a sudden fit of morality.

"You...what?" Alistair stopped for a moment. Elissa took that moment to attack, her daggers striking a joint in his armour in attempts to weaken them for later. Alistair hesitated, taking a step back, stunned. Elissa darted behind him before he could react, kicking him behind the knees.

But he didn't go down.

Spinning to meet her, he lunged forward with his shield, colliding with her chest. For a moment she nearly lost grip on her daggers as she flew backwards, flat on her back and sliding along the rugged stone ground. With a well practice roll she escaped, jumping back to her feet.

Barkspawn barked, letting out a confused whine.

"Barkspawn stay!" She yelled, moving back into the circling motion with Alistair. She smirked, keeping his footwork in the back of her mind. She knew his dance well, and time as king had not made him as rusty as she had assumed.

However, she had been all over the countryside fighting new Darkspawn, and as a result, the steps to her dance had changed somewhat. If she could get in for a flurry...he would expect her to jump back after the first three blows...

"So..." Alistair broke the silence. "You never told me these rules."

Elissa smirked.

"The rules? The rules were there are no rules..." She made her move then, thrusting her daggers forward in a flurry. He made a good attempt to block the first three, his guard dropping slightly as she continued. She connected with the soft joints of his armour, damaging the joints and heavily bruising his skin underneath. He managed to swing his shield towards her, however, and she jumped back out the way.

He made no attempt to complain, lunging forward again with his shield. This time she slipped out of the way and behind him. Almost expecting it, he spun back towards her, striking her with his long sword four times, moving in with his assault. With a low hiss, she darted back to resume circling, leathers damaged and her side bruised, blood thumping in her head.

He moved forward again with his sword and she parried the blow with her two daggers then moving forward to strike with her own. Her blades hit his shield, the clash ringing in their ears.

And they circled, moved in for the attack, parried and repeated, once, twice and many times over.

Alistair's brow glistened with sweat, Elissa's with a few specks of blood across her face from unfortunate nicks. Yet none seemed to gain the upper hand.

"So..." Elissa broke the silence, her feet ever moving, her body still keeping up her evasive dance.

"Here I was thinking I would have the upper hand after destroying hoards of Broodmothers and talking Darkspawn. You've keep up with your training I see."

Alistair smirked for a moment.

"I've had my own share of adventure here. " He chuckled. "When Bann Teagan took over the Arling of Redcliffe, Redcliffe loved him for it...however Rainsfere and some of the surrounding banns were hungry for more land and titles... I wasn't exactly sipping expensive wine and signing papers."

"I see." She murmured. "So how is the flatterer Teagan these days?"

She made in for the kill then, distracting him with a false swing of her dagger, and darting in for a second go to bringing him to his knees. He moved then, his shield forcing her to retreat back. She let out an annoyed hiss, his defence increasingly harder to beat, her limbs feeling bruised from blocked attempts of her attacks.

Still. She watched him circle her. He had a limp now from her last kick– perhaps he was beginning to fold more than she initially thought. Regardless, it was a weak spot she needed to take advantage of.

"I couldn't say." He smirked. "I hardly see him. He's been busy licking lampposts with the young girl from the chantry? Kate? Katie-Lynn? The one who had a little brother in a cupboard."

"Kaitlyn?" Elissa cried. "But she was barely of age!"

Alistair struck then, his shield connecting with Elissa's shoulders. She tumbled to the ground, losing one of her daggers in the process. She twisted to roll towards them, freezing for a moment. Alistair's blade was already there, brushing up against the side of her throat.

She glared for a moment then, dropping her other dagger.

"I yield." She spat.

Alistair smirked, replacing his sword and shield. She sighed and shook her head.

"That wasn't fair." She complained for a moment, accepting his hand to get to her feet. "That was a distraction."

"Oh? I do recall you saying there are no rules..." He chuckled.

Elissa smirked then, her eyes meeting his.

"I bet Fergus didn't tell you the other half." She laughed, sheathing her own daggers.

"..I..What? What other half? He said nobody beat you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Do you think he meant they never bet me...or..." She drawled.

"So somebody beat you?" He raised an eyebrow to match hers. "So, if that's true, why didn't you get married?"

"They were crushed in round two." She laughed, the cheerful sound bouncing off the stone walls.

"So you want to go again then?" He smirked. "That sounds familiar. I'm game." Her laughter increased then, her head tipping back much like Fergus had done earlier on.

"Oh no you don't. Round two was with Barkspawn and Fergus." She chuckled.

Almost cheerfully, Elissa used the wash basin the servants had provided to quickly clean up the blood on her face. Replacing the Felons Coat on her bed she gave a wistful smile. The Drakeskin leather had many slits and tears now, the damage from her travels and battles unavoidable. She closed her eyes for a moment. Perhaps on return to Amaranthine Wade may be able convinced to help her out with the repairs. Or, if that proved too unexciting, Herren could be convinced with money – to order Wade about.

She had not worn it to Alistair's prior announcement for a reason –her worst critic was her own. Battle maiden she may be, but wearing blood stained tattered armour, perhaps wasn't the best idea for an announcement of her innocence.

However, after lunch, she would watch Barkspawn and Fergus dual Alistair. She smirked. Fergus might not be a match for Alistair alone... but with her hound? She shrugged, smiling down at the oversized lump of fur scratching an ear with his back paw.

She slipped on a simple silk, _lady-like _dress left for her. She sighed, bending to tie down some satin slippers. She...could, perhaps, wear her heavier armour and join the fray if it looked like Alistair was gaining the upper hand. She closed her eyes, feeling the heavy warmth of her hound rub up against her.

But perhaps it wouldn't be the end of the world if he won, either. Still, her heavier armour was clean...and one could never tell how the day would pan out in the royal palace.

The sudden sound of three hard knocks broke her out of her daydream.

"Yes?" She called out. Barkspawn wagged his tail, waiting for the door to open.

"It's only I, pup." He smirked. Elissa grinned for a moment, reaching out to embrace her older brother.

"I'm not so much a pup anymore, surely." She joked. "Ser Fergus Fart-a-Lot."

Fergus laughed, ruffling her hair.

"So I heard the great Commander of the Grey yielded!" He laughed. "and here I thought you'd never go down alive!"

Elissa chuckled. "He tricked me, you know. He announced a young girl I saved from Redcliffe was with Bann Teagan! He may not look it, but I know he is old!"

Fergus chuckled again.

"Kaitlyn? I do believe he brought her to Highever once. She may be young, but she keeps him on his toes!"

Elissa frowned, the idea not appearing to impress her any more than it had done before.

"Still. The thought disturbs me. Here I thought of her as an innocent child I tried to save by filling her pockets with gold!"

Fergus looked at her, more wistfully this time. "Everybody grows up pup, sometimes just quicker than others."

With a sigh, Elissa found her hand slip under Barkspawn's collar, scratching behind his neck.

"You know..." Fergus began. "I think Father would have approved." His voice was uncertain, not meeting Elissa's eyes.

"Father would have just been glad to have even a chance of more grandchildren. Mother too." She smiled softly. "I...you don't know, do you? Grey Wardens are very unlikely to bear children. For one it's possible, just hard. Two? Unheard of."

Fergus frowned.

"No...I didn't know. " Fergus sighed.

"But I don't think that would have mattered to them. If they wanted grandchildren that badly, pup, they would have matched you up with that drooling Howe." He shuddered for a moment.

Elissa snorted. "Thomas? Too bad I bet him then, isn't it? Besides, he was years younger than I was..."

Fergus laughed.

"I think it was more important to them that you were happy, little sister, they knew you'd find the right person. They have always been proud of you. Regardless of whether I win or lose, only marry him if you are sure you love him. Don't you worry about this duty business – you've already saved Ferelden how many times over? " He smirked. "You've inspired the entirety of Thedas around you. There will be new hero's to take your place."

"Is that so?" She asked. "Are you suggesting that if duty calls, I sit on my laurels and sigh with contentment?"

Fergus let out a howl of laughter.

"You? Content sitting still? You'd be out in the courtyard teaching all of the noble's children how to impale their enemies before you even began to feel content." He chuckled.

Elissa smiled softly for a moment, closing her eyes.

"I should have snuck off and taught Oren swordplay when I had the chance, Fergus, I'm so sorry. If only they had moments to defend themselves, I could have been there." She whispered.

Fergus sighed, leaning against a wall. For a moment he was silent, his own eyes misting over.

"Stop blaming yourself, Elissa. Nobody saw this coming..." He murmured. "Oriana...she wanted him to stay her little boy that moment longer. She would have been furious with you had you snuck off with him."

Elissa smiled softly at him.

"I made many plans on doing it. I had even relocated a dummy and wooden sword while mother and father were away..." She laughed softly. "I'd even written on the back..._The Dire Bunny. _I was just in the process of having Nan sew me a pair of ears...and you were to bring back the sword of truthiness."

Fergus laughed then for a moment, hiding a rouge tear with the back of his hand while he brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"You what? You had her sew a pair of ears?" He chuckled. "I think I may have found them, you know... some possessions from Highever weren't completely burnt. I found a pair of rabbit ears amongst Nan's knitting...and..." he let out a wistful sigh as well. "A list of things she needed to begin knitting immediately to prepare for a new arrival."

"New arrival?" Elissa asked slowly.

"I..I suspected Oriana was hiding something from me before I left..." He sighed. "Now I suspect she only wanted to wait to give me the good news after my return, after it had all been confirmed..." A tear fell visibly then down his cheek. "Or so the rumours go."

"I'm sorry Fergus." Elissa whispered. "I did what I could. I... didn't expect ... I am sorry my Brother."

Fergus raised one hand in defeat, the other harshly wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"You brought that traitorous bastard to justice and his family hangs." Fergus spat. "I...I am just glad that has been done by your hand, Elissa."

Elissa swallowed hard for a moment, her thoughts flashing quickly back to Nathanial. Zevran and Nathanial had been taking care of Amaranthine and the keep. With Zevran travelling to Denerim to aid her...that left Nathanial with his land, and his sister and nephew alive. Fidgeting, she gave Fergus a soft, guilt-ridden smile.

Fergus didn't notice, already turned to the door.

"Do me a favour pup, will you?" He asked.

"What do you need?" Elissa turned away from him, searching through her pack for a pair of thick socks before she changed once more into her armour.

"If I do not win this dual, pup, remember this. Never make a decision you will regret. Treat him well, for if fate separates you early, you'll look back on any occasion that he was unhappy and it will crush you for the rest of your waking life. There are no second chances to change the mistakes you made."

Elissa grimaced as Fergus looked back to her and smiled softly.

"Now, c'mon Barkspawn" Fergus did his best to put on a happy chuckle. "We need to go find you some Kaddis of Truthiness!"

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, . And to Klarabella, who probably unknowingly set off my muse after I was thinking over her comment while working on today. The labouring woman probably had no idea what I was going on about when I suddenly clicked my fingers, cried "I've got it!" and grabbed a pen and furiously started scribbling. Everyone's thoughts are welcome as I hastily procrastinate during exam season to get this story finished so I can continue my attempts of making Anora appear to have human qualities in _The Taint Within_.


	14. Chapter 14

Elissa was never a nail biter. Or, so she thought. Still, the conversation between the two maids on the other side of the door was producing a sudden unnatural feeling that was knotting her stomach in two.

"So this is why she was never made Teryna of Highever." The first, younger voice mused. "She must have had plans to leave it to her brother while she became Queen."

"I don't see why she needs any more power than she has. She already has influence on The King, The Teryn of Highever and an Arling of her own!" An older voice snapped. "I say nobody should trust her as far as she can be thrown – and by the way she eats, I wouldn't say that's very far!"

The younger girl giggled.

"But she's the Hero of Ferelden! She saved us from the blight!" She protested. "It wasn't her fault she was framed. Besides, I'd love to be able to eat like that…Maker forgive, but I don't' think my waistline could take it." 

"How do you know it was her that saved us from the blight? As far as I'm concerned, King Alistair probably did it and she just took the credit!"

"But King Alistair was the one who declared her the Hero himself!" She protested.

"I don't care if she saved the entirety of Thedas – she didn't do it alone, did she."

"I suppose you're right." The younger voice relented.

"Besides, I still reckon she did kill that poor girl. Anora was right you know. She said she'd find a way to get her ass on the throne!"

The younger woman was silent for a moment, humming softly to herself. After pausing for a moment, she piped up with another question.

"Do you think the dual between the Teryn and King Alistair is for real?" She wondered aloud.

"What do you mean, 'for real'" the woman spat. "That she can't make a decision for herself and her older brother is going to determine if Alistair is fit to marry her?" The older woman snorted. "I reckon it's just to make it look like she _isn't_ trying to steal the throne." 

By the time she had pried her ear away from the door, Elissa's heart was thumping in her chest. _I should be used to the chatter and rumours_. She reminded herself. All of Highever's servants had talked about her at some point, and when she was fighting against the blight – she could hear tales about herself at every Inn she traveled. Still, the latest rumours were doing her head in.

As silently as she could manage in her armour, she slunk outside and behind the palace to a more private courtyard.

She had suitors aplenty in Highever. However, as far as she could tell, none of them wanted her hand in marriage for love. Half of them couldn't remember her name, occasionally calling her "Lisa", or "Melissa." They married her for the chance she was going to override Fergus and become the Teryna, leaving them with the position of Teryn.

She scowled to herself for a moment, memories flooding back to her. Eavesdropping never left her in a good mood.

"_Bryce…Do you think we should…persuade Elissa to consider Arl Howe's request?" Her mother had sighed deeply, and if Elissa wasn't eavesdropping, she would have been sure her mother would be massaging her forehead with that particular look of stress set upon her brow._

_"She doesn't want to marry him Eleanor, and I can see her point. He's not exactly the best looker, and nor does he have a personality that comes close to even deserving her."_

"Politically it would be a good match…" Eleanor trailed off. "She would unite Amaranthine and Highever…Arl Howe has been going on and on about it for months now."

"That is if we choose her as our successor, and if he doesn't call Nathanial back from the Free Marches to rule Amaranthine as his successor. Then a Howe would be the Arl of Amaranthine, and another the Teryn of Highever. She would marry, lose the Cousland name – and be known as Teryna Howe. What does Castle Howe sound like to you?" 

_Elissa pulled a face from behind the large doors of her parent's bedroom. Thomas Howe was always a notoriously dirty, filthy, drooling, drunk, lecher. The day they arranged a marriage between the two of them, was the day she would flee Highever and join the Chantry, religious or not._

_"Rendon can't stand the sight of Nathanial, the poor boy." Eleanor sighed. "But…things do change. Still, the question remains: what do we tell him?"_

Bryce was silent for a moment.

"Perhaps we should see how she deals with it. After all, if he is going to be staying with us for a month, perhaps he will grow on us." He sighed. "We cannot force her to marry against her will love." He chuckled for a moment. "Even if that was what we wanted."

They moved then, rustling in the room suggesting they were heading back into the hall. Elissa darted back to her room silently, her hear thumping in her chest. If Thomas Howe was going to try his hand at wooing her…she'd have to think up some way to keep him at an arms length. Her eyes sparkled mischievously. Or…she could keep him in the infirmary. That'd work too.  


_And so the plot was formed in her mind. She would challenge Thomas to a dual he could not turn down. Win – and she would take his hand in marriage. Lose – and he'd admit defeat and find himself another candidate to marry. Still…she needed a plan B. Fergus had laughed the castle down when she suggested he help her. An hour later – with Oriana's help – Fergus agreed, he would defend his little sister in battle, provided her hound backed him up. _

The problem now was the suitors were never meant to win. Elissa sighed, opening the large double doors to the courtyard that would witness the dual. Elissa swallowed hard, giving a terse smile to Fergus and Alistair as she made her way towards them.

Back in Highever – the dual for her hand in marriage was a brilliant plan, dare she say it herself. But what if he lost? Her anger for Alistair was becoming harder to maintain: Did she really want to leave Denerim without him again?

All of her closet friends in Denerim had either been invited, or snuck into watch the match. Leliana was humming softly to herself, having expressing how romantic the idea of Alistair dueling her older brother for her hand in marriage was.

Zevran was busy giving Alistair tips – and by the color of the tips of his ears, not all of them were about winning the dual. Wynne was watching silently next to Eamon, a knowing smile on her face. And Barkspawn was busy scratching his ears between sniffing his new Kaddis. Elissa smiled. The Kaddis of Truthiness….

Oghren had taken advantage of the refreshments the servants had laid out, more specifically – the keg of ale. He was now flat on his back, his snoring filling the yard with a familiar rumble. She smiled softly. Only her friends from Amaranthine, Morrigan and Shale were missing.

Eamon cleared his throat, stepping forward. There was an odd expression written across his face, one Elissa couldn't quite read. Regardless, he stepped up.

"You will fight until first blood. Neither opponent may deal a killing blow. The fight will be to Highever's tradition." He smiled, a knowing look in his eye. Elissa bent down, scratching her hound for one last time. With a kiss between his ears, she whispered softly.

"You know the rules boy. You win – I'll turn my back while you raid the larder for a morning." She smirked, straightening herself up and taking her place with the others.

"Let the battle commence!" She cried.

Fergus immediately made his move. Much as the similarities between Fergus and Elissa stood, battle was not one of them. Fergus fought with his sword and shield as a warrior, and he fought true and hard. Elissa preferred the sneaky, dirty fights.

Alistair blocked the blow immediately with his sword, returning it with a blow from his shield. Fergus was knocked off balance for a moment. Before Alistair could move in, Barkspawn was there, charging him. He landed on the ground with a thud before forcing the dog off him. Within seconds he was back on his feet and ready, trying to avoid the bites to the back of his armour.

Elissa narrowed her eyes, her heart beating in her chest. Alistair was outnumbered, that was obvious enough. She felt a knot tie up in her throat: This particular battle was never supposed to be won by the suitor. It was the whole point.

Elissa looked away from the fight, her eyes locking with Leliana. Leliana hadn't been watching the fight; she had been looking for a reaction. Elissa frowned at her, biting her lip. Leliana smiled softly, shaking her head. She whispered softly before turning back to the fight.

"Even if he doesn't win…..there is nothing stopping you from saying yes, you know." 

Elissa turned back to the fight. Alistair was doing well to fend off attacks from Barkspawn and Fergus. Alistair moved quickly then, accepting the attacks from the hound as he made his move. Elissa watched closely for a second. Barkspawn was charging, moving in….and nipping? She blinked again, her mouth opening and closing. The hound who could rip off the arm of a Darkspawn for a game of fetch…was…nipping!

Alistair struck out with his shield, unsteadying Fergus on his feet. While Fergus stepped back to regain his footing, Alistair delivered four quick blows in quick succession. Fergus stumbled back further, stunned for a moment. Without warning, Alistair struck with his shield again, the Theirin crest colliding with Fergus's helm. With a thud, Fergus was flat on his back, the courtyard resonating with a loud thump. For a moment, he was still.

"Get him off the court!" Elissa yelled, grimacing. Almost immediately, Zevran and Leliana were at his side, pulling him away from Barkspawn and Alistair. Alistair turned to Barkspawn, ready to strike. Barkspawn growled for a second, dodging the blow Alistair attempted with his sword. He moved out of range for Alistair for a moment, their eyes locking. Then, without warning – he plopped onto his side.

"Barkspawn?" Elissa found her voice raise an octave.

Her dog was lying flat on his back, legs in the air – tail wagging.

"I think….my lady." Eamon began. "Your dog just yielded."

Elissa opened her mouth to speak, closing it again. Leliana had pulled off Fergus' helm and Wynne was tending to a nasty looking impact wound on Fergus's brow.

"Sorry pup" He gave her a sheepish and dazed grin. "But there was a reason why Duncan choose you over me. I'm good…but I'm not t_hat_ good."

Elissa, dumfounded, looked back to her hound.

"I promised you a morning in the larder, you know." She scolded. Barkspawn wagged his tail, a knowing look in his eye. He whined softly, padding over to lick her hands for forgiveness. She frowned, looking down at two large puppy eyes.

"Don't try that on me." She muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Alistair laughed. "I offered him a week."

Elissa opened her mouth, looking between her hound and his new accomplish. She closed it again, her eyebrows furrowing. Whatever words she had to describe the situation, failed her. So much for being silver-tongued. Eventually, after the uncomfortable silence began to hang in the ear, she shrugged.  
"Eamon warned me about you." She muttered. "Said a leftover ham bone could buy your allegiance. Should have listened to him when I had the chance."


	15. Chapter 15

Still, close on an hour later, she had lost the words to say. If it wasn't for Eamon announcing a celebration dinner in his estate, and Leliana grabbing her by the arm and marching her out to "prepare", she would probably still be there, speechless.

Still, as Leliana chatted away about a ballad, her mind reeled. Fergus was a soldier, but not anywhere near the level of Alistair. When Fergus had fallen in the Korcari wilds, Alistair had helped plow the way through an entire army of Darkspawn to slay an Archdemon. One-on-one, it would have been safe to expect Fergus to lose.

But then there was the matter of her hound. Barkspawn's skill had grown along their journey. He had even saved Alistair on occasion, whether from ripping a Hurlock's arm out of his socket or knocking a Genlock flat and removing his internal organs with nothing but claws and teeth. Fergus, merely, should have been a distraction with a sword and shield. Elissa felt herself exhale loudly, her eyes set straight at the wardrobe Leliana was fluffing around in.

Mabari war hounds weren't supposed to be able to be bribed. Elissa knew her hound, and knew him well. He had a mind of his own, but overall, he was _loyal. _Why on Thedas would he just…refuse to fight? Better yet. _Pretend _to fight. She closed her eyes, her memories flooding back to her.

_She was hiding from someone…perhaps it was one of Mother's "friends" and her "handsome" son. The man had been endlessly complaining how Ferelden smelt of wet dog and cabbage. Apparently, he had spent the last five years "maturing" in Orlais, and now on his return, found Ferelden Nobility to be "uncultured" and "barbaric"._

According to him, Mabari's were filthy, brutish and feral. Naturally, Elissa decided the Kennel was the best place to hide. Or if she dared offend her mother, she would perhaps…go lie down and play with the new puppies. It wouldn't be that bad if she did smell of dog at dinner, would it? Perhaps she could help the Kennel Master and give one a bath.

_She smirked as she opened the doors, giving a smile at the Kennel Master._

"May I take a look at the new litter of pups, ser?" She grinned at the Kennel master, a devilish look crossing her face. The kennel master raised an eyebrow, opening the cage up.

_"And what would you be up to then, my lady?" He asked, chuckling to himself.._

_Elissa smiled softly. _

"_Mother's guest is looking for me." She smirked. "I thought…perhaps if he did indeed find me, he would like to have a look at our new marvelous breed of beautiful wee puppies." She cooed. _

_The mother of the litter raised her head, took a sniff, and lay back down as three of the five pups happily suckled. One of remaining two was fast asleep, the fifth trying to rip a toy doll into as many pieces as possible. _

_The kennel master raised his eyebrows, chuckling._

"I take you're not as smitten with the brute, maker pardon, as your mother would hope?" 

_Elissa shook her head._

"_How could I? He smells like he's been dunked in woman's perfume and soap. The moment I stood next to him, the moment I began to feel like my nose is on fire. If that unnatural stench wasn't enough, he began telling me how uncultured Ferelden smelt of wet dog and rotting cabbage." She shook her head. "So, I figured I would be safe here…" She lay down across the floor, watching as the pup that had been set on destruction plod towards her, his oversized paws getting in his way._

_"Hello you" She cooed. "Are you a good wee puppy, are we?" Offering a leather gloved hand to sniff, the Mabari pup immediately lunged, securing his teeth around her hand._

"Oww!" She cried, raising her hand. Still, the pup held on, dangling from her glove.

"Holy Maker's bastard!" She cried, making her best attempt to shake the pup off. Still, he hung off, growling between clenched jaws. With an experienced hand, the Kennel Master grabbed the pup by the scruff of the neck, releasing his grip. Elissa nursed her hand, pulling her glove off.

"He bit me!" She shook her hand, droplets of blood forming around her hand.

The kennel master chuckled to himself.

"Puppy or not, you'll never forget he's a warhound now." He laughed. Elissa scowled as he placed the pup on the ground. It whined, tilting his head to the side. His stumpy tail swished rapidly side to side, big eyes pleading up at her.

"Maker's breath pup!" She scolded. "You just bit me. Don't expect a treat now." 

_Still, the pup looked up at her, eyes as huge as saucers._

"_I think he likes you." The kennel master laughed. "Here." He chucked her a quarter of a Mabari crunch. "He'll love you for it. Besides, they say they'll never bite the hand that feeds them."_

She smiled softly, shaking her head.

"Fine. You win. But bite me again and I swear I will never let you see a treat again!" She laughed. Pinching the treat carefully at the corner to avoid losing her fingers, she held it in front of her. 

_Within seconds, his jaws crunched down on the treat, happy grunts emanating from the pup as he demolished it. She smiled softly, watching him. She heard the door creak open then, and looking over her shoulder, she recognized Ser Gilmore._

"_Ah…there you are…" He began._

"_Let me guess?" She interrupted. "I'm late for dinner?"_

"Ah…well, yes. Your mother is rather….upset that you are potentially offending her guests."

_Elissa smiled wickedly then._

"Oh, right. I'll go at once. No time to change out of my sparring leather…" 

_About two weeks later, the puppies had been split up, some sent off to senior guards to be trained and imprinted. Elissa had been visiting them every day, her pockets often laden with stolen items from the larder, from lamb bones to spare pork bits._

_Elissa's heart had been stolen by the pups, mostly the one who initially bit her, and then made all attempts to follow her back out of the Kennels. Upon the Kennel Master's suggestion, she stopped visiting, trying to make the separation easier. Besides, there was a new litter due soon, who could be on the receiving end of more stolen goodies._

_Yet still, Elissa lay flat on her back, staring at the roof. The hounds were upset about something tonight – potentially the separation of the litter and mother. If it wasn't howling, it was barking and howling some more. Occasionally, Fergus would swear, Oriana would complain, and Oren would wake. Still, she promised not to go to the Kennels until the litter had left._

_She tried to bury her head in her pillow, but the noise seemed to grow louder. Eventually, she could hear her mother and father arguing down the hall. Bryce finally stormed down the hall, muttering obscenities about the Kennel master. Her curiosity peaking, she slipped out of bed, wrapping a gown around her. Silently, she tiptoed down the hall to see what her father had to say._

_The kennel master was there already, his eyes still thick with sleep, trying to quell the hounds. Treats, chew toys and food was littered from one end of the room to the other, and the other dogs was barking angrily at the litter._

"I'm so sorry Teryn" The kennel master stammered. "I just can't get this one to stop! He's barking so madly he's upsetting the others!" He protested, rubbing his eyes. "I gave him to a senior guard earlier on, but he ran amok among his quarters and refused to imprint at all! He refuses to even take orders now! I don't understand, he was the most promising of the lot!"

Bryce sighed, looking down on the pup. The pup was silent for a moment, his huge eyes fixated on the Teryn.

"It's a shame. It looks like this one would have made a fine warrior. If you can't control him, however…It might be best you end it quickly." The Teryn sighed, regret flicking in his eyes.

Elissa forced the door open then, a fierce determination set in her eyes.

"No! How dare you! You can't just kill a dog because he was barking!" Her face was set in a scowl, her arms folded over her chest.  


_The pup barked in agreement, trotting to Elisa's heel. _

_"Oh…miss." The Kennel master flustered. "I'm…sorry, I can't get him to imprint on..." He was silent for a moment, watching the pup. "Forgive me, my lady, but command him to heel."_

"What?" Elissa asked.

"He knows what you mean. Walk down the hall and order him to heel."

Elissa raised an eyebrow, her heartbeat increasing. If this meant what she thought…

"Alright…Pup, Heel." Turning on her heel and _walking out the door, the pup soundlessly followed her, his tail still swishing madly from side to side._

_"I…think I know why he refused to imprint." The kennel master admitted.  
_  
_Bryce was silent for a moment, his hand reaching to scratch his chin. He smirked then, watching his daughters face light up and laugh at the dog. Elissa looked at her father for a moment, her eyes widening and a small hopeful smile crossing her face. Almost in union, the pup turned around with her, his own eyes looking towards the Teryn._

Bryce was silent, trying to suppress a laugh. But the castle was quiet; the barking that had kept the castle awake now subsided.

"Just…keep him quiet." He laughed. Elissa's grin widened, and awkwardly scooped up the pup, vanished upstairs.

_Bryce chuckled, turning to the Kennel master._

"I had always intended to present her with a Mabari…trust her to get to it before us, however."

_Silently, barely half an hour after she heard her father close his bedroom door and her mother bursting into laughter, the pup was curled up on the foot of her bed, fast asleep. She smirked. Perhaps in the morning, she'd go see Aldous, the old sage would surely know something she could name her new war hound after…_

_Months past, and close to when Barkspawn would be a year old, another suitor "happened" to be visiting Highever. Eventually, it led to the dual. Unfortunately for her, it had led to the rumor in the surrounding land: Win a dual with the Teryn's daughter, win her hand in marriage and the titles to go with it. She glared, rubbing a poultice against her sprained wrist. It had been too much of a close call…if Barkspawn hadn't suddenly scared him out of his pants, even just for that second...she didn't want to think about that. That second that stunned him had been all she needed to take the upper hand._

"_Thanks Barkspawn." She smiled softly at him, rubbing between his ears. "There is no way I would have wanted to lose to that…that…" She shuddered. "Thing!"_

She sighed, plopping down on her bed. 

_"There is rumor that father is planning to pass the title down to me." She whispered softly. "And make Fergus the general of Highever's army." She sighed softly._

"I wish it was the other way around. I don't want a dull life, getting married to someone who wants to be a bloody Teryn. I want to make my own life, and marry someone because I love them." 

"_Anyway, you'll never let me lose a battle, right? Not unless I'm head over heels, absolutely in love, and want to marry him and pop out hundreds of tiny Couslands." She chuckled as Barkspawn promptly snorted. _

_She froze then, letting out a groan as she heard Fergus howl with laughter outside his door. She cringed slightly, hoping he hadn't heard too much._

"_You are talking to your dog again? About love and babies?" He yelled through the oak door, his laughter carrying down the hallway. He opened the door, seemingly delighted at catching her talking to her hound._

"_You? Falling in love and wanting to pop out babies? I'll believe that when I see it. Anyway, Arl Howe is here. Father wishes to see you. For your sake, I hope he hasn't brought Thomas with you. Wouldn't want you falling in love or anything." With a chuckle, he closed his door, laughing his way back down the hall._

Elissa groaned, shaking her head. She was sure that this wouldn't be the last she heard of it…

_"Right buddy, I offered you a reward. I'll go see Arl Howe, and you can sneak outside and head through the servants entrance to the Larder. I'll delay coming to collect you long enough to let you devour a couple of ham bones, okay? No-one will dare disturb me while Father has his audience" She smiled deviously._

Barkspawn barked in agreement, trotting to her door. She opened it for him, calling after him. "And choose the best ham. The less hospitable we are, the more of a chance our visitor might not want to visit so often." She chuckled to herself. 

_She strode down the hall, a smile crossing her lips. Barkspawn and Fergus was right. The chances of somebody wooing her off her feet was about the same that a giant fireball would eat the entire of Thedas alive. She was single and happy for it. Besides, Fergus had Oren. Naturally, when he was old enough, Oren would inherit the title himself. _

Leliana broke her out of her trance, waving two dresses in front of her. "Red or Green?" She held each up to Elissa, her eyes buzzing with excitement. Elissa looked at both of them for a moment.

"Dresses….right…Um…" She stammered. "I...guess….green? No…uh, maybe…red? At least it'll hide the blood splatters next time I'm attacked." She shrugged.

Leliana frowned at her attempt of humor, narrowing her eyes.

"So what is it? You can't play these games forever. Do you want to marry him or not?" She frowned, placing the dresses down on the bed.

"I…didn't the dual already decide for me? With Barkspawn playing dead, I would say my hand in marriage has already been given."

Leliana raised one eyebrow.

"So, you are telling me, you will let your dog give your hand in marriage?"

Elissa laughed for a moment, shaking her head.

"I…I think I know my answer. I just need to work out some…complications." She turned from Leliana, avoiding her eyes. She stared out the window, her eyes distant.

"Maybe you should just pick the dress, it's the last thing on my mind today…" Elissa shrugged, oblivious to the sudden glow in Leliana's eyes.

"You have to make a decision tonight you know. You realize Alistair has taken this as a yes?" Leliana prompted, her voice soft.

"I…yes, I know." She replied, furrowing her brow. "How long have we got until Eamon's dinner?"

"Three hours, give or take. Alistair had the nobles waiting for him while he fought with Fergus." She smiled. "He will probably be with them now."

"Good." Elissa declared, the fire returning to her eyes. "How fast you think you can have me ready for this celebration?"

**** & ****

It had taken her mere minutes to help her untangle the mane of her hair, set it upon her shoulders and help her into the green gown. It took more time, however, for her to choose the shoes. Just when Elissa thought she was ready to leave, Leliana took another "few" moments to change into her own gown and apply power to their faces.

Holding back her impatience, Elissa looped arms with her friend.

"Will you follow me? I plan to sneak into the Landsmeet?"

Leliana laughed then, shaking her head. 

"Why not just invite yourself in? It's not like you don't belong in court. You're the Arlessa of Amaranthine!"

"Just…trust me. I don't want to be seen, not just yet. I…just want to watch them for a moment…"

**** %

They were silent, slipping into the back of the crowd, sticking to the shadows. Holding their backs straight, chest out, they filtered into the crowd like nobleman's wives. Elissa turned her attention to the King, watching him intently. Eamon was speaking, and Elissa tried to catch onto the subject.

"We are very aware how this looks, Bann Ceorlic." Eamon smiled a familiar, strong, almost condescending smile. "I assure you, we have investigated this _thoroughly._ It was physically impossible for Commander Cousland to be in two places at once! There were witness accounts of returning from Fort Drakon only moments before, already covered in blood."

"She has **also** been seen friendly with assassins, Eamon!" Ceorlic cried, his elderly voice almost cracking. Elissa tried to hide a scowl, hoping that the man would fall into his grave any day now. He never liked her much anyway, especially not after she beheaded Loghain. Or even before, for that matter.

"I assure you, Bann Ceorlic, that she did not commit the crime. Every bit of evidence points towards her being framed." Eamon frowned then. "I do not understand why you push the point, Ceorlic. We have already proved her innocence! Perhaps you have…interests in Anora's attempts to reclaim the throne?" Eamon countered.

"Of course not!" Ceorlic shrieked, a little too fast. Eamon raised his eyebrows.

"I just insist that if The King is to marry, it is to a woman who does not simply kill to get her own way!" Ceorlic retorted.

Elissa felt her nails dig into her palm, her blood beginning to boil under her skin. Leliana placed a careful hand on hers, a warning in her eyes.

"Enough!" Alistair yelled, rising from his throne. "We have covered, in detail, how she is innocent! I will not have slander put across her name for the rest of the afternoon!" He hollered. Elissa felt a chill go down her spine for a moment, watching the irritation slowly drain back out of his face. "If we want to get out of court before nightfall, I suggest we move on."

"Then the next item on the agenda…" Eamon continued. "Is to solve the argument between Bann Alfstanna and her neighbor Bann Lourell…." Eamon droned on for a moment, losing Elissa's interest before he even began. Alistair had returned to his chair, his eyes distant. Something was on his mind, and Elissa was sure it wasn't whether Alfstanna's men were allowed to march across Lourell's land, damaging crops in the process. Elissa continued watching him. Occasionally he would nod, his eyebrows rising at the correct time. Occasionally, Eamon or Wynne would lean down, giving their point of view to Alistair. There were another couple of advisors Elissa didn't recognize. Occasionally, Alistair interjected, his two sense put forward. By the end of the debate, Alistair looked frazzled. There was no clear answer to the situation. Eventually, a decision was made, the next topic beginning almost immediately.

Elissa frowned. The next matter was almost as pointless as the first, another two banns, unable to settle an agreement between them. There was several times Elissa felt compelled to tell them where to shove it, or to slip out of court prematurely. Yet she stayed, watching Alistair intently. She had intended, if she had taken the throne, to deal with this side of the court. She had been present in court with her father, many, many times before. As boring as it stood, she took comfort in it being simply where she excelled. She frowned though. Still, as King, Alistair would be required to sit with her, making the decisions at her side. She bit her lip, possibilities flowing through her mind as Alistair eventually drew the day to an end. He was doing his job, and doing his job well, as King. But there was some emptiness in those eyes, some apathy she couldn't quite…explain. With a grin, she recalled one of Aldous' lectures.

_"And why would I care about the King's adventures?" Elissa had asked her head flat on the desk in front of her. "Can't I just learn what I need to learn, and nothing more? I'm already late for my weapons training as it is!" _

_"Absolutely not!" Aldous tsked. "You never know, one day, you might be out there, wishing you remembered how King Maric left his kingdom to Teryn Loghain to manage, while he went adventuring with the Grey Wardens."_

_Elissa looked up then, her eyebrows raised._

"Really? You honestly think, one day, I'll find that of extreme importance?" She asked.

"You never know, my lady. You might be surprised what you will need"

Elissa looked exasperated, shaking her head.

"Yes, tutor. I would be surprised."

She turned then, giving Leliana a sudden maniacal grin.

"Lets go" She whispered. As silently as she made her way in, she slipped out. "I have a plan." Elissa whispered again, skirt drawn up as she quickly made her way back to her quarters.

"What are you doing?" Leliana asked, hurrying after her down the hallways.

"I have a letter to write." Elissa announced.

"A letter! Why would you be hurrying to write a letter?" She asked, a hint of curiosity on her voice.

"For Nathaniel, at the keep. I need to give it to Zevran to deliver. I need money from Amaranthine's coffers, and in my absence, I need Nathaniel and the Seneschal to act on my behalf, and the treasurer will need to be convinced. I do not know what Zevran wishes to do – will he be returning to Amaranthine, or here in Denerim with you?"

Leliana looked surprised for a moment, and promptly ignored any references to Zevran.

"Why would you require money? What do you plan to do with it?"

"I need to remain vigilant." Elissa smirked, her eyes dancing with what was either excitement or insanity."

"What are you talking about?"

"In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice." She recited. "We might have won the war, Leliana, and neither Alistair or I are ready for the calling…" She smiled, her eyes alive with fire. "But…we have little idea what Darkspawn are doing, unless we are listening to rumours. I have an idea….you'll have to wait and see."

"You often could be mistaken for crazy" Leliana admitted, following her. "Has anybody ever told you that?"

"Many times, dear friend. Many times."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yikes, long time no update. Not fully intentional….I wrote them, then lost them…until now!

Plans. Elissa had plenty of those. The main concern, however, was to have them go her way. She closed her eyes, waiting for the messenger to collect her for the carriage ride to Eamon's estate. Zevran, by now, should have his orders in his hand – and by the week's end, she should have her answer. Several letters were forwarded onto many Bann's and Arl's, and with luck, they will prepare for her plans.

There was one letter, however, which required several sovereigns to accompany it. A letter directly to Eamon, requesting his assistance. Elissa tapped her fingers anxiously against her writing desk. Eamon owed Alistair and her a great deal, and as all political decisions go – she required him to repay the favours done to save his wife and child.

Three quick bangs to the carved oak door made Elissa jump out of her daydream. The door opened swiftly, revealing a tall man with a lopsided grin. Elissa smiled back as he bowed, offering his arm.

"For some reason Eamon had arranged us two separate carriages to ride to the Celebration." He smirked. "Couldn't have that, could we?"

Elissa let a chuckle slip, her eyes dancing suddenly with mischief. Alistair met her gaze for a moment, one eyebrow rising higher than the other.

"That look usually means you are up to no good. You can't fool me."

With a smirk, she rose to her feet, her eyes alight. With the poise and grace her mother had attempted to drill into her youth, she approached Alistair to take his arm.

"Oh…._you'll see_ she chuckled." Without missing a beat, she turned, heading down the long winding corridors of the Palace. "So our carriage awaits, does it not?"

**** % ****

Elissa spent most of the evening – between mouthfuls – searching for eye contact with Eamon. Much to her annoyance, he did not meet hers. She wanted a signal, something, that would confirm he had read the letter outlining her intentions. Gritting her teeth, finally, after the main meal had been cleared and Alistair was distracted by Leliana, his eyes met hers. One single smile and a nod, then once again looked away. So far, so good. Her eyes then met Zevran's, who gave her a sly smile, before his gaze rested upon Leliana once again.

"So…" she quietly began. "You and her….." Elissa began. Zevran looked innocent, shrugging his shoulders.

"Us assassins….and bards, do what we will. Anything for a friend, no?" He drawled. Elissa raised her eyebrow. Leliana was busy exclaiming how she was busy working on a project about their travels around Ferelden, her attention still fully captured on Alistair.

"I don't believe you." Elissa retorted quietly. "I think it is more than that….and the Dalish girl from Amaranthine? Her morals finally wore you down?" Zevran laughed a haughty laugh, shaking his head, no change of emotion visible across his face.

"My dear warden, I believe you misunderstand the situation at hand. Our dear Dalish friend has found her own Dalish mate. Perhaps you have been distracted, no? Though I'm afraid you may even miss them wed."

"What? Oh…right…I'm…sorry…" Elissa felt the blush to her cheeks rise.

"Ah…but that is life, no? So what _would_ you say, hmm, if a certain bard was accompanying me back to Amaranthine? I dare say that the rouges you have gathered who have….how shall I put this…some of the rouges you have collected are…not suited to the life of an assassin, may benefit from her training as a bard." Elissa laughed then, shaking her head.

"I **knew** it!" She hissed quietly. She was somewhat interrupted by Oghren then, letting out a loud belch before reclining on his chair, patting his protruding stomach.

"Class. Pure class…" Alistair muttered. The rest of the dinner went without flaw, finally, after the last glass had been drunk, Elissa rose to her feet.

"Thank-you Eamon, for your hospitality….I really must head back. There is so much to plan at this stage." Eamon rose to his feet, nodding, a small smirk crossing his face for a moment.

"Oh yes Warden, of that I am sure."

**** % *****

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Alistair asked. Elissa looked back out the carriage window, avoiding his gaze.

"I was hoping to wait until tomorrow to tell you…" She whispered quietly.

"Wait…what.. don't tell me there is something else. There is, isn't there?" Alistair began, apprehension rising in his voice.

"No…no, well, maybe. I can't stay in Denerim until the wedding…or even if we hold the wedding soon, I still can't stay in Denerim long term. I'm the Commander of the Grey." She turned away, holding her face with a steel composure. This was one of the most delicate parts of her plan. If it fell to pieces, well, then, so would the entire plan. She bit down hard upon her lip, concern written in a frown. Alistair was silent for a moment, letting out a sigh. He leaned back in his seat, silent.

"I figured as much. I…just thought. Never mind. Of course it has to be this way." Elissa risked a glance at him. Small lines crept around the sides of his eye, hints of fine lines across his forehead in the light of the moon. Her stomach fluttered for a moment, her hands willing to reach out and trace them.

"That will be our life, you know." She whispered. "I will always be moving, always travelling, lest we risk another blight go unchecked for too long." He was silent for a time before finally grabbing her hand, pulling her closer. It was warm, even in the chilling Ferelden wind. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her tight.

"It doesn't matter." He declared suddenly.

"What?" Elissa raised her head, looking him in the eye.

"It doesn't matter." He murmured. "Even…even if we are apart for months at a time, it doesn't matter. I love you...I will always wait for you." he gave her a small grin, holding her tight as she listened to the steady thump of his heart.

"and I, you." She whispered, closing her eyes. She did her best to hide the smirk from growing. "I will see you in the morning." 

Elissa sorted her things into piles, preparing for travelling. With a deep breath, she was finally startled by the quick knock upon her door, and the figure that slipped in quietly. She gave a quick smile to the red haired bard who silently shut the large door.

"You! Why did you not tell me of your plan!" She demanded, fury rising in her eyes. Elissa raised her hands in defeat, a smirk crossing her face.

"Hold up, Leliana, why did _**you**_ not tell me of what is going between you and Zevran, hmm?" She laughed softly.

"Oh…what? That is irrelevant!" Leliana glared, composing herself.

"Oh….I would say it's fairly similar."

"No, it is not! What is between Zevran and I is….between Zevran and I…I…mean…yes. That is all I meant." Elissa laughed quietly as the bard denied her accusations.

"Fine. I thought you were going to Amaranthine with Zevran anyway?" Elissa laughed, carefully sitting back onto the side of her bed.

"We…uh, I am leaving soon…I thought leaving without saying goodbye would be rude, no?" Elissa rose a hand up to silence her, shaking her head.

"Answer me one question, and I promise I won't tease you about it anymore" Elissa laughed.

"One question? What question could you want to ask? Leliana replied, curiosity in her eyes.

"Did you always like him? Or did this come about suddenly after the blight?" Leliana glared for a moment, before retaining a natural expression.

"Oh he was handsome, and dangerous enough, oh, but….I was not ready then. There was…somebody else I was interested in. Then there is the fact Zevran had agreed to kill us, besides, how was I to know if he was interested." Leliana averted her eyes, staring up at the many commissioned paintings on the wall of Ferelden's farmlands.

"Zevran is interested in anything with legs…" Elissa chuckled, raising one eyebrow.

"That is not true! He might _seem_ to be interested in everyone, but he is a lot deeper than that." Leliana protested, the fire in her eyes growing.

"So you say." Elissa smiled softly. "and so we will found out."

The next dawn came too quickly for Elissa. She could only assume at this stage that Eamon had her back covered. If he didn't owe her at least once, he owed her twice. Besides, she was fairly certain he would enjoy the job. Tightening the last dagger in her belt, she was ready just as Alistair knocked on the door.

"What is going on?" He asked, plainly concerned.

"You didn't think I could stay still forever, did you?" She asked softly. "It is my duty as the Grey Warden Commander to ensure we have done our due diligence. I need to prepare outposts to be prepared for the next blight.

"Wait a minute. You never told me any of this! When were you planning on telling me?" Alistair asked, clearly baffled.

"Right before I left." She was calm, focused even. There was no hint of guilt or shame in her eyes.

"So the wedding? Did you plan to be back for that?" She could hear the hurt split into his voice. Slowly, calmly, she smiled at him.

"It's pretty hard to get married without a bridge and groom. I'm sure we can plan it on the road and leave it to Leliana to do the rest."

"Wait, what? We can plan it on the road?" The hurt in his voice was soon replaced by curiosity.

"As your Commander, I am to remind you that you must serve your duty. You are to accompany myself to begin work on the first outpost. I will arrange for other Grey Wardens to meet us on route. We will organise a rotating roster of Grey Warden's to maintain watch at the ruins of Ostagar." She stated. "I suggest you pack immediately."

Alistair looked baffled.

"You wanted me to be King...then just walk away?"

"I have sent instruction to Eamon that you must at least serve part service to the Grey Wardens. I do believe that he is your Regent? After the outpost is completed, you may return to your duties, at least for time. I do believe it is customary to tour the country with your bride after a wedding, am I correct?" She smiled, somewhat deviously. Alistair was quiet for a moment.

"Right, Commander. I will pack my things at once."

Elissa laughed. She wasn't too sure that he could have walked faster.

Rolling out her bedroll, she plopped down with a sigh.

"So, I had to get you out of there; you see…if I had just ordered you to leave the castle and re-join the Grey Wardens, you would have given me a long story about duty…honour…" She casually pulled her hair out of her pony tail, stretching her back.

"Eamon really could have been nicer to you and at least insisted on you wearing…drakeskin, leather…I'm not sure how you managed to keep up in all that metal."

"Well….after spending well over a year running all over Thedas on your mad side quests to find little boys in closets and vanquish evil monsters" he chuckled "One does tend to keep fit."

Elissa snorted.

"Helping others helped pay for your food, didn't they? And all those gifts? That fine armour that I dare say saved your hide many times."

"So, really, what's the plan?"

"After Ostagar, the plan is to. I'm travel to every city, village, township I can…and setting up a base, a headquarters, something depending on the town. The army at Amaranthine is getting quite impressive now – and some of the Grey Wardens once belonged in these towns. When they took their joining, they lose all ties to their family, to their loved ones….I want to give something back." She whispered. "I want them to rotate, to be closer to their homes…provided they return to Amaranthine for training, and provided they keep an active watch. They will be paid through Amaranthine coffers, and with luck – donations from the towns we visit. Their presence may end up guarding the towns."

"I…see" Alistair began. Elissa raised one finger.

"I have taken the initiative, as your soon-to-be Queen…I…have a plan. You have yet to meet many of the smaller Banns, let alone villagers. If you want their allegiance and trust, you need to earn it. Just as my father visited the smaller Bannorns and Arlings surrounding Highever…They will think they are special with visits from the king. Really, this will benefit both of us."

Alistair smirked, shaking his head.

"I like the way you think…you still could have told me! But what's happening to the court? All my "kingly duties?"

"Eamon. He will take care of your "kingly duties" for now. After Ostagar, your royal guard will meet us. The Grey Wardens were going to meet us here, although I believe we deserve some privacy, at least for the night, no?" She chuckled.

"Like the old days…." Alistair remarked, warming his hands above the glowing fire.

"Yeah…..almost" She smiled. Alistair chuckled, shaking his head. " The day gets better and better!"

Elissa smiled softly, shuffling closer to him by the fire.

"Eventually we should be able to strike some balance. I doubt we'll always be in the same place, but I'm sure we can work something out. We've beaten the odds once, no?"

"That we have." He whispered, kissing her cheek. "That we have."


	17. Chapter 17

Elissa wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Before she knew it, Ostagar had an outpost and a small army waiting there. Plans had been drawn up for many locations in Ferelden and now she just needed to increase the Grey Warden's manpower before she could implement it fully – perhaps a side trip or two during their post-wedding tour would do the job. Everything was going so right, everything but today. Her dress had been perfect, white silk embroided with Cousland blue. Her hair was curled and pinned around her face. The Chantry was decorated exactly how she had imagined her wedding would be, with thousands of white and red roses. Still, she felt the heaviness in her heart.

There were things that could never be changed. For now, she would still have to work on the minority groups who believed she got away murder – and that she had orchestrated Anora's death. That was little in comparison to her other worry. Her parents should have been there. Her father looked forward to this day for years upon years. Hope that his wild child would eventually settle down. Her mother prayed to Andraste that she would have grandchildren before she was too old to enjoy them. She would have loved Alistair. Oriana would have loved the celebrations. Oren would have loved the cake.

The pride in their eyes would have been immense.

But it would never come.

"Little sis?" Fergus peeked around the corner of the door. "It is almost time. Are you ready?"

"Nearly" she said quietly. "I wish...I wish they were here." She whispered.

"But they are." Fergus said firmly, shaking his head. "They are always here. I don't think death could keep them away, Elissa. I spent too much time mourning them to not understand that. I think you know where to find them."

Elissa sighed for a moment, closing her eyes as she turned away. She could almost see them smiling at her. Her father chuckling at her boldness. Her mother pretending to scold her. They would have hated to see her upset.

"Let's go." She announced. "Before I undo all the work they spent on my make-up" She chuckled.

-  
"I do" he spoke softly.

"And do you, Lady Elissa Cousland, take King Alistair Theirin as your royal husband, in sickness and in health?"

"I do" she repeated.

The Chantry erupted in cheers as Alistair leant down to kiss her. In the corner of her eye, for a moment, she saw it. A black cat sat in the corner of the Chantry, yellow eyes staring straight at her. For a second, she paused before taking off into the depths. If the cat had stayed still for a moment longer, Elissa would have been certain that the cat had shed a tear. Following seconds after the cat, another, smaller cat lacking in the agility tumbled after it. With a smile she looked back at Alistair.

"So..." She smiled as they turned to the crowd. "Since we are so good at beating the odds...how about trying for that family of ours?"


End file.
